


The King's New Concubine (JJP)

by gwenGOT777



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, Kings & Queens, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Time Travel, Yaoi, jjp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenGOT777/pseuds/gwenGOT777
Summary: Jinyoung is a simple college guy who is attending a halloween party when an earthquake happens, when he regains consciousness he awakens in the arms of Jaebum, the king of Joseon.What will Jaebum do when he prays to the heaven to give him his half, his soulmate and then a weird looking young man was dropped straight from the heavens and into his arms?





	1. Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to read a JJP historical fanfic and I realized I have to make one ?.
> 
> Please note that Jinyoung lives in the present, he wore a girl costume for their annual Halloween party but unfortunately something happens which lands him in the arms of the King.
> 
> The story is set in the historical Joseon Dynasty where our Jaebum is king, he wanted Jinyoung and forces him to dress up as a girl so he can make him his concubine.
> 
> I hope that clear things up.
> 
> Have fun reading this one.

"Hyung..you have to wear this. You lost at the rock paper scissors match, we won fair and square now you should do the dare. Hey it kinda rhymes right Mark hyung?" Bambam excitedly said waving the red pencil cut skirt around.

Mark chuckles at the younger man's antics.

"The brat is right Jinyoung, you lost now you wear a freaking skirt. Just be thankful that you're wearing that to a Halloween party, not on the regular school day." Mark tries to calm down a fuming Jinyoung who is silently cursing his non existent luck in rock paper scissors games.

"But..I have to shave if I want to wear this skirt. Guys..can we just change the dare please.."

"No..you already said yes.." Bambam complains eager to see his hyung dress up.

"But I was drunk that time..we all are so I'm kinda wondering why you remember every single thing." Jinyoung complains as Mark handed him the white long sleeve blouse.

"Stop complaining and start dressing princess.." Mark and Bambam teases their friend who huffs in annoyance and walks towards the bathroom.

"And what are you going to be later?" Jinyoung askes stopping by the doorway, looking back at his friends.

"I'm gonna be Pikachu.." Mark cheerfully said as Bambam laughs at him.

"You're blonde now hyung and you're going as Pikachu? You're gonna look like a beautiful blonde..pineapple." 

Mark hisses at Bambam to shut up.

"I'm gonna be a cat hyung..do you want to see my tail?" Bambam excitedly said while Jinyoung shakes his head.

"Nah..I'm just gonna go and make myself beautiful as to not embarrass myself later at the party..unlike you two.." Jinyoung chuckles as he went inside the bathroom wanting a quick shower before they all went out and embarrass themselves.

"Aishh...I need new friends.." he mutters to himself as he shaves himself clean of all visible hair, focusing hard on his leg hair. He's just finishing up when he heard Bambam shouts for him.

"Hyung., meet us downstairs when you're ready okay? Yugie will pick us up." Bambam shouts then shuffled away from there.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at Bambam, he got a best friend named Yugyeom who is younger than all of them and who is clearly smitten by Bammie, the man is just so oblivious.

Okay here we go..

\----------❤----------❤-----------❤

Jaebum is calmy reading a report regarding a serious topic about rebels who are camping inside the kingdom's territory when his personal servant named Jia calls for his attention.

"Pyeha..the Queen is outside and requesting for an audience. Shall I let her in?"

Jaebum breaths heavily, closing his eyes in irritation. He has a lot of responsibility and doesn't want to waste precious time talking about mundane things with his Queen. 

Being a royal means being married at such a young age, and Jaebum being the crown prince means that he needs to secure his position by marrying Taehyeon at the tender age of ten years old.

The Queen comes from a respected and well known family thus they are chosen by the Queen Mother as they will be a huge help in solidifying Jaebum's influence.

"Let her in.."

Jaebum impatiently taps his fingers on the table as he waits for his wife. Don't get him wrong, he get on well with the Queen and consider her one of his closest friend, with both of them being thrown helplessly towards the then unknown world of marriage, but...she's not the one that his heart is beating for. How he wish that he loves Taehyeon but alas..he didn't.

The Queen smiled warmly as she walks closer towards the King, bowing respectfully at her husband before taking a seat in front of him.

"Pyeha, it is late into the night and I heard from one of the servant that you're still awake. Please my king, don't abuse your health, being stressed and over worked will put a strain in you." The Queen urges Jaebum who sigh and nods his head understanding the Queen's duty to take care of him.

"I will, thank you my Queen for always taking care of me."

"It's my duty Pyeha, but I came for a much more important thing.."

"What is it.."

"Pyeha..we need to produce an heir as fast as we can. But since I already have 2 miscarriage I am hesitant to try more, since I can't fulfill my duty to reproduce I think it is time for you to acquire new concubines my lord,.." The Queen gently suggest making Jaebum looks at her in surprise,not expecting that statement from her.

"You my queen has all the right to decide on that issue. All the concubines answer to you, why do we need more anyway?" Jaebum gently asked.

"The current concubines all have difficulty in conceiving Pyeha so we need some new faces for us to finally achieve our goal."

Jaebum knows the seriousness of producing an heir.

"Do what you have to do my queen."

\----------❤------------❤------------❤

Yugyeom drive off and he's so thankful that he bought a van since Mark and Bambam's costume takes so much space. Parking the car carefully on the university parking lot he looks around at the trio.

"Here we go guys, so have fun and please don't get dead drunk on my watch, I can't carry a drunk Pikachu with a drunk cat too..alright? You okay there Jinyoung hyung?" Yugyeom kindly asked the sulking man who loses his temper when Bambam and Mark gleefully laugh at his appearance.

"Don't mind the princess Yugie..he's just pissed of because he looks great. I'll bet some of the uni guys will hit on you once the party started." Bambam teases Jinyoung who shakes his head.

"I'll kick them in the balls.."

"There's a good girl.." Mark said as he opens the door, they went out straight into the party.

"Oh shit! Pikachu!!! I love you!!" a man shouted at them making them laugh at Mark who shrugs and walk ahead with a satisfied smile.

"I don't feel good in this skirt.." Jinyoung silently complains

"Well you look great in it so suck it up. For now let's party 🎊" Bambam cheered as Jinyoung finally smiled and let the alcohol looses all the tension in him.

As the night goes on Mark eventually takes the best costume award as Bambam and Jinyoung laugh their asses off seeing his drunk ass covered with Pikachu costume walks to..more like stumbled into the stage to accept his award.

"Hey baby..want a drink?" A man with a superman costume said towards Jinyoung who rolls his eyes at him.

"I'm a man Clark Kent..and I'll pass out on that drink."

"Oh..sorry I didn't know. You look like a girl dude. If you wanted a drink call out for me alright? I'll gladly go gay for that ass.." the man winks at him and walks away while Bambam laugh his ass off.

"Damn these fuckers.."

"So far you've been hit on by Spiderman, Batman, Captain America, Thor and Superman. You have to admit that you really look like a chick wearing that outfit hyung."

"I don't care I just want to end this party and go home..." Jinyoung stopped talking as he felt dizzy all of a sudden. 

"Bammie..I think the alcohol is making me so dizzy right now.." 

"Bambam..come on. Quick and follow me outside, where's Mark hyung?" Yugyeom suddenly appeared, panic written on his face as they felt a more intense shaking.

"Yugie..what..."

"Get the fuck out of this building, earthquake!!!!" Someone shouted which makes everyone panics. Yugyeom grabs onto Bambam, intent on making him safe while grabbing onto Jinyoung's hands.

"Stick close to me.." Yugyeom said as they felt another tremor from the ground.

Jinyoung looks around in panic.

"No Mark! He's still inside!" He shakes Yugyeom's hands on him and pushes his way inside, going against the onslaught of panicking people.

"Jinyoung hyung! Come back!!"

Jinyoung pushes against the student until he saw a yellow costume in the crowd, getting pushed off by other students, since Mark is slightly drunk he really can't push back.

"Mark hyung! I'm here..I'm here. Let's go.."

"Jinyoung..you came back.."

"Yes I...."

They heard a huge crack as they both fell down, hearing the terrorized scream from the crowd.

Fuck we're gonna die..I don't want to die just yet.

Earth crumbled and crack underneath their feet, but the two friends never lose hope and still runs forward towards safety.

"Almost there hyung, let's go before this whole building gives up..and.."

They got separated when one of the colums give up almost landing on them. They got scartches and deep cuts, but Jinyoung still pushes himself back up, looking around for Mark. Dizzy and disoriented, he's confused..where is everybody? Why is he suddenly alone right here.

"Princess, what mess have you done this time?"

He looks around for that deep voice and saw a man, with a royal costume on, and a very handsome one at that.

"Please help me.."

"It's time for you to go back home..with me."

"What..I..I don't understand.."

And everything when black as he felt the earth shatter beneath him and swallows him down, the only comfort he has is the warm hug by this complete stranger.

"Who are you?"

TBC

A/N : Twitter : gwenGOT777


	2. Wish

The King of Joseon is currently taking a walk in the Palace garden, a carefully secluded area where he can enjoy peace and silence.

Looking up at the sky, Jaebum wanted the dark sky to open up and reveal the answers to all of his questions. Isn't he good enough, isn't he deserving for some happiness that is caused by having another pair of heart that beats just like his own. It is unusual for a king to be like these, he knows deep inside that he's acting like a hopeless romantic fool. He needs to stop day dreaming for a simple and quiet life when he needs to wake up to the sad reality that he is the King of this Kingdom. A ruler who carries the burden on his broad shoulders and is expected to bear with it until his dying day.

"Pyeha, it's getting quite cold right now. I suggest you take your mulling on inside the warmth of your room." Jia said as he bows down to the king.

Jaebum turns towards his loyal servant with a smirk.

"Just a little bit more Jia..You know how much I need a breath of fresh air. And the shaman has visited me a while ago saying that I need to pray to the heavens. I don't know why she said that because what my heart wants might not benefit the kingdom entirely since it is my personal needs that will be fulfilled."

"The shaman knows many things that we don't  Pyeha, they will not suggest this thing if it wouldn't help us with our goal of achieving a better future for our lands.." Jia replied as he looks sadly towards the young lonely king, forced to lead the country when all he wants to do is to live simply.

Jaebum looks up and saw a star, shining brightly than the other ones, he looks at it quite confused at its location since he study astronomy and knows for sure that the position the star is occupying has been empty before.

"That can't be right..right? I am still young yet my mind is now playing tricks on me. Alas here we go..this is my wish." Jaebum closes his eyes and bows to the heaven.

I pray to the heavens above, for me to have someone to love and to cherish, who will not treat me like I am king but treats me as friend. One who is not after the crown I wore, one who will stay by my side forever..

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream was hear, Jia and the guards are on full alert, servants immediately calls for more millitary assistance as they all tries to reach out for the king.

"Phea, come with us immediately, there might be danger in here.." Jia wanted to push the king away and dragged him off but he knows he will be killed if he laid a hand on him.

Jaebum didn't listen as his heart remains calm knowing that there's no danger in sight but he is curious at that scream which seems on getting nearer and nearer, a voice of a young man.

But where is he? He looks around, wanting to find the source of that voice when he heard it closer. He panics as he looks left to right, back to front but find no one, and it clicked.

An unusual night, an unknown star, a surprising scream..the king looks up and groan in surprie as a body was seen falling from the sky, falling directly down on him. He has no other choice but to stretch his arms and catch the smaller man before he lands painfully on the ground.

Jaebum's breath hitches on his throat as he felt the sudden stretch of his muscles as he grabs on the surprisingly light body of a boy..wait a girl?..who is this unknown man wearing a revealing dress which shows his legs.

Non the less the King literally fell on his butt as a boy or a girl (they still can't tell which gender to use) was dropped by the night sky into his arms.

"Pyeha!!!" Jia ignores the norm and went out to help the king get up. 

"What is that Pyeha, let me get him..her? Or..let me get that thing out of your arms your highness.." Jia reaches out a hand but Jaebum stopped him.

"No, you will not. This girl was given to me by the heavens..she will be mine." Jaebum carefully said as he stares at the unconscious Jinyoung who is still on his Halloween costume, a pencil cut red skirt and a long sleeve female blouse, of course the young man is still also wearing his white sneakers on.

Jaebum takes in his appearance and became enthralled by this new being. 

Other thing can be said about his servants who is taking peeks at Jinyoung every now and then, wondering if he is a girl or a boy, wondering about his clothes, and the shiny strap on his wrist which shows bright characters unknown to them. Don't make them start on Jinyoung's white sneakers who is being stared upon my many.

"Pyeha..tell us what to do." Jia urges the king who finally looks around.

"All of you will keep this a secret, no one shall know what happened here until I find out the truth from this unconscious..lady. Prepare the Jagyeongjeon Hall for this lady." Jaebum orders them which left his servants speechless, they will be breaking a huge number of protocol which might result in their punishment.

"But..Pyeha..."

"Do what I say or all of you will suffer a very painful death!" Jaebum shouted making them all cringe and follow his instructions as fast as they can.

"Pyeha..the hall is reserve for a queen.." Jia delicately said as Jaebum started walking while carrying the unconscious Jinyoung in his arms.

"I know what I am doing, I pray to the heavens and they granted my wish..look what they have dropped off my arms, tell me if this whole scenario is not magical. Whom have you known that have been dropped off from the heavens?.."

Jia looks worriedly at the strange looking man wondering if he is harmless or if he will bring chaos into the palace.

\-----------❤----------❤----------❤

The shaman wakes up from her deep meditation, smiling in anticipation at what is to come.

The shaman's apprentice, a young woman who is diligently waiting for her to wake up ask her about her vision.

"The vision has been fulfilled, a star has been plucked out of the dark night and into the arms of its rightful owner."

"And what will happen now madam.."

"The kingdom will prosper, but an internal struggle will happen many days from now."

"Shall we do anything about this madam?"

"We will stay quiet for now..unless the situation requires our intervention."

\------------❤------------❤---------------❤

The servants pull their heads together as they share the latest rumor going around the palace.

"What does they say about it?"

"They were told to keep quiet about it..let's go now or we'll all be put to death."

"They said a young woman in a strange dress fell off right from the sky and into the King's arms."

"What strange thing is that..."

"They said that they all can't figure out if the person is a female or a male, one thing is for sure though they said he or she is beautiful."

"If the King prepares the Jagyeongjeon Hall for the lady then she has the King smitten already.."

"But they said they are not sure about the gender though.."

"AND I WILL NOT BE SURE ABOUT THE SAFETY OF YOUR LIVES.."

The maids scattered off as Madam Oh looks at them in anger, hands on her hips as she walks slowly towards them. Scattering in neat lines they swallow nervously as they all awaits their superiors verdict.

"Slacking off when there are work to be done, spreading rumors around and talking about the King..what will be the appropriate punishments for all of you?"

The maids fell on their knees as they wailed for forgiveness.

"No dinner for tonight, you will finish your task and then you will be punished severely with the stick."

The maids whimpered at the thought but nevertheless thanked the Madam for sparing their lives.

"Stop talking about what happened in case you value your lives, if an official heard you all of you will be put to death, the King's words are law and all of us must obey him."

"Yes Madam.."

\---------------❤-------------------❤--------------------❤

The king's personal healer arrived at the Jagyeongjeon Hall where the King is staying watching over Jinyoung. 

"Healer Byun, you've finally arrived, this way please." Jia greeted the small man who nods his head in greeting, walking briskly with his assistant Chen following behind.

Jia stop in front of the Hall's bedroom door.

"Pyeha, the healer is here."

"Let him in.." Jaebum called out as he secured a cloth around Jinyoung's lower part as to not display his thighs towards the healer.

Baekhyun and Chen bowed down to the king and awaits his greeting.

"Healer Byun and little Chen..you're the only healers that I trust in this awful place, that is why I chose you to care for a special being. Lift your heads and talk to me freely as if we're all still young friends with no responsibility or burden." Jaebum said with a smile as he saw how his former playmates shakes their head at him.

"We have to act accordingly Pyeha, otherwise we will be put to death. But what can we help you with Jaebum?" Baekhyun said with a smirk as Jaebum smiled back at him, happy that he can be just JAEBUM when he's with his friends.

"A lady..who is not a real lady fell off the sky and landed straight into my arms.." Jaebum started as Baekhyun looks at each other before looking back at the King.

"Are you by chance hallucinating?" Baekhyun slowly asked.

"No I am actually sane as I'll ever be. You can actually ask my servants, the guards and Jia about what happened, they all saw it. Another thing is the lady's clothes. I've never seen anything like that before, it reveals too much skin, not even our gisaengs dare to reveal their legs like that." Jaebum counters as Baekhyun's interest was piqued.

"Can we see her?"

"You can see him.."

"I thought we're talking about a lady Pyeha.."

"I said it's a lady that's not really a lady. I heard his scream, he is a man but he looks like a lady."

"There's a way to find out..where is he.."

Jaebum leads the way inside where the large bed is located. Baekhyun and Chen hesitantly walks towards the unconscious young man.

"He is beautiful,.." Chen comments as they stare at Jinyoung.

"He is and I don't appreciate anyone staring at him."

Chen coughs awkwardly as he puts some distance between himself and the bed.

"He is strange, what kind of clothes is this? A small strip of cloth tied together? It is to tight to the body. Oh well, let me see if he is a boy or not.." Baekhyun leans forward but stopped when Jaebum halts his movement.

"I don't want you to touch the lady in innaproriate places..tell me on where to touch." 

Baekhyun lifted an eyebrow at him, silently wondering why the king is suddenly being possessive.

"I'm just going to look right here,..." The healer bend down and takes a look at Jinyoung's neck spotting the man's adams apple.

"The lady is a man, but if you wanted to be more sure Pyeha., I can always take a peek inside his skirt.." Baekhyun teasingly said.

"No..that won't be necessary. Check if he's okay, he has been unconscious for a very long time now." Jaebum worriedly said as Baekhyun grabs Jinyoung hands to check on his pulse.

"Everything is okay Pyeha, it seems like his body is resting after a grueling day. I guess a few hours from now and he will wake. "

Baekhyun looks at Chen who stepped forward.

"I will be leaving a list of herbal medicine which will make the man recover his strength faster."

"Thank you, I will send for you again when he finally wakes up. Just make sure to keep this a secret though, I don't want the Queen Mother to meddle in this."

The healers bow to the King as they exit the room.

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung, staring intently at his features, what a beautiful man who is dressed like a lady. 

"Who are you.."

TBC


	3. Awaken

Jinyoung mumbles in his sleep. 

"No..Mark hyung..run faster.. He urges his friend as he dreamt on.

Jaebum opened his eyes as he heard the silent mumbles of words beside him. Still groggy from sleep the king of Joseon was confused as to why there seems to be a person sleeping next to him when he never let's anyone, not his Queen nor his concubines sleep beside him.

Until he saw Jinyoung's troubled face as he sleeps. And memories of what happens came back, realizing that he's not in his room but on the Jagyeongjeon Hall, waiting for the smaller man to wake up when he himself has succumb to sleepiness.

"Shhh..you're safe now..don't fret.." Jaebum said as he notices how Jinyoung finally relaxes.

Consciousness creep in, Jinyoung opens his eyes slowly as he moans pleasure, that sure is a very nice and relaxing nap. He smiled as he looks at the ceiling and noticed an intricate designs smiling back at him. Crunching up his eyebrows in curiosity his gaze follows the trail from ceiling to the wall red columns mingling with blue walls.

Jinyoung rubs his eyes as he slowly get up, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"Where am I.." he looks down and saw that he's still in his Halloween costume. 

Memories finally sink in, the party, Bambam, Yugyeom and Mark, the earthquake and the strange man and now he's inside an unfamiliar room. He grabs on his long straight wig, intent on finally taking it off when he groans in pain as he gives a painful tug.

"Agghhh..ow. it hurts..how many pins did Bammie put in my hair.." Jinyoung whines as he puts a hand through his hair, right through his scalp and felt nothing, no pins whatsoever.

"Hmm..wait this is strange..there should be a bunch of pins here somewhere." slightly getting nervous now that he felt his own scalp.

He gave and experimental tug on his long hair and felt his scalp suffer at the action, which proves that this long hair he got is real.

"What...how could this happen. I just woke up..I..." panicking slightly he stood up and gasp at the fancy looking blanket that is thrown all over him, soft as a feather and woven with intricate designs, he looks at the bed and finally realizes that he saw this set up before.

"Am I at an historical drama set? How did I get here? Crap.." He stood up and walks around finally noticing the sliding door, carefully striding towards it he reaches out a hand to open it when it was thrown wide open and a man stood there staring in surprise at him.

"You..you're the one I saw last when the earthquake happens, did you bring me here? Where are we exactly..where are my friends?" Jinyoung asked the man who just stares at him in wonder.

"Uhm..hello? Ajhussi..are you okay?" Jinyoung hesitantly asked as Jaebum shakes his head and tries to clear his head.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about but...there's no earthquake that happens.." Jaebum carefully said as Jinyoung scrunched up his face.

"What? No..there's an earthquake and I grab my friend but we got separated then everything went still..I saw you. You came to me." Jinyoung insisted, because for him that is what really happens so why does this man who is wearing a royal robe denying it?

"Why don't we sit down and talk, you have been unconsious for quite a long time and it may have affected your memory." Jaebum reaches a hand and nudges him towards the other part of the room where a screen, an embroidered tatami mat and a low table is.

Jinyoung looks at the scene then back to Jaebum who is wearing a royal robe.

"Are we still on a Halloween Party?" Jinyoung asked as Jaebum looks at him in confusion.

"What is Halloween Party? What kind of other language you speak? Come and sit down so we can talk." Jaebum said as he sit on the mat and gestures for Jinyoung to sit down. Jaebum looks at the young man who didn't even takes a bow infront of him but continues to sit down in front of him, the King chuckles at the younger man's innocent audacity.

"Do you know where you are young man?"

"I don't know but..before I got unconscious I am at the University where our Halloween Party was held.."

"What is that?"

"Well it's an event where all student should wear a costume, drink alcohol and have a good time inside the school premises. But something happens, and here I am. Now I should ask you something..where am I? Because from the looks of this room...I only know Kdramas and we only ever saw something like this inside the National Palace...particularly at the Gyeongbokgung Palace in Seoul because that's were we live..me and my friends." Jinyoung is silently panicking now that the man in front of him is staring at him in wonder.

"Student..do you mean a scholar?"

"Uhhh..yeah you could say that..." 

"Do you have any idea of who I am?." Jaebum silently asked as Jinyoung looks at him straight in the eye and shakes his head.

'No, sorry. I only remember you as the guy with the emperor costume on the party. You went towards me when the earthquake suddenly stops and everyone is gone." 

"I am..."

"Pyeha....the healer is here." eunuch Jia called outside the room as Jinyoung gasp.

"Let them in.." Jaebum called out as Jinyoung looks at him and bowed his head in fear.

Oh shit..I am stuck here with crazy people..what shall I do? - Jinyoung

Baekhyun and Chen went inside bowing their heads towards the King who acknowledges them.

"Healer Byun and Chen,,see here our patient awakes and he has a very colorful story to tell. I wanted to hear more of it..but let us all make sure he is alright." Jaebum calmly said as Jinyoung looks scared. Looking at Baekhyun who in turn is looking at him in curiosity as well, then to Chen who is smilling towards him but since he doesn't know him yet that smile seems creepy from Jinyoung's point of view.

Baekhyun bows towards Jinyoung and went towards him but Jinyoung held out a hand.

"Stop right there you crazy ass!" Jinyoung shouted as he stood up, praying to the heavens for courage.

Baekhyun looks at Chen who looks back at him and shrugs.

"I am sorry young lady but we are not crazy..I am a healer and I am here to examine you." Baekhyun calmly said but Jinyoung walks backwards creating a space between them.

"I am not a young lady and this is a freaking costume..let me out of here so I can go home or else..I will call the police!"  Jinyoung shouted as he warily looks at the confused men inside the room with him.

"Pardon me my lady but what is a police?" Chen ask Jinyoung who glares at him.

What game are these crazy dudes playing? We all know what a police is.. - Jinyoung

"Don't come near me..I don't need to explain myself to crazy people..where's the exit so I can get out of here?"

"But..." Baekhyun was silenced when the King held up a hand.

"The young one wants to go out..so we shall do what he wants.."

"Pyeha..you can't just go out, there are danger outside this walls and as a royal.."

"I will not go outside looking like this Healer Byun, I will go out as a normal citizen of our kingdom." Jaebum smiled excitedly at his friends who has worried looks on their faces.

"I still say no to this Pyeha.." Baekhyun interject.

"I will be safe, I will have Captain Chanyeol with me as my guard. You do know what an excellent officer that man is Healer Byun.." Jaebum teasingly said towards a very flustered Baekhyun.

"You got him on that one Pyeha.." Chen chuckles.

"Uhm..excuse me crazy people..I'm here and I wanted out.." Jinyoung testily said as he looks irritated at being ignored.

Jaebum looks at him.

"You will not go out wearing that hideous dress, people will think that you're exploiting yourself, a handful of maids will be given to you, they will serve you and dress you up the normal way." The king said towards him while Jinyoung nods his head.

"Thank you, but they could just give me the clothes so I can put in on and get out of here.." Jinyoung impatiently said as his mind went to his friends, wondering where Mark or Bambam is.

"Accept help when it is offered, and another thing.."

The three went silent as Jaebum looks at Jinyoung.

"I need a name..."

"I...my name is Park Jinyoung."

"Park Jinyoung, you will wear women's clothes from now on.." Jaebum slowly said.

"What?!!! No way...I am getting my ass out of here.." Jinyoung loudly said as Jaebum shakes his head.

"Chen..explain..."

Chen coughs awkwardly as he turns towards Jinyoung.

"No other man is permitted inside the palace unless invited by the King,, men of importance are received on the outer halls and are not permitted inside. You my lady..who is not a real lady is currently inside the King's palace. And entrance within, without permission is punishable by death." Chen seriously looks at Jinyoung who swallow nervously.

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum, then to Baekhyun who looks at him in pity, then to Chen.

"Where exactly am I?" Jinyoung quietly asked.

"You're now inside the Jagyeongjeon Hall, a place who is reserve for a queen.." 

"But..I still don't understand.." Jinyoung complains as Jaebum stood up.

"You will understand after our little walk outside the palace but before that you will fix your appearance, Chen here will assist you as well as the ladies. Just bear in mind that they must never know that you're not a real lady."

"I have to pretend that I'm a girl???"

"Yes..and Chen here will make sure your ladies in waiting will never know the truth."

\--------❤--------❤---------❤

Jinyoung stares glumly at the wall. He is still dreaming..that's it. He needs to wake up.

He lifted a hand and slaps his face hard.

"Ouch!! Shit..why can't I wake up?" Jinyoung wailed as Chen looks at him warily. The young healer thinking that the younger man is crazy as much as Jinyoung thinks he is.

"Uhmm..my lady if you want a drink who can make you more refreshed and alert we can order the servant for tea." Chen said as Jinyoung glares at him.

"Chen I am not a lady..why are you calling me that.."

"For now you are, the King's words are law. Please just do what he says, he is a good man and he only wants the best for you."

"The ladies will know I'm not like them anyway."

"Baekhyun is selecting the perfect ladies in waiting for you..ones that the King can trust to keep secrets."

Jinyoung closes his eyes and mutters loudly.

"I am not in a historical drama..I am not in a historical drama, I repeat..I am not in a historical drama.."

Chen looks at him.

What a very weird person he is..is this a common act in their country to talk to one's self? - Chen

The door opens and Baekhyun barges in.

"I have picked the perfect servants for you Lady Park.." 

"I am really uncomfortable with that title.." Jinyoung mutters.

"Pardon me, here they are."

Two special lady in waiting stepped inside, bowing towards Jinyoung who sat there awkwardly.

"Greetings my lady..I am Wonhee and this is Sulli, we will assist you with your needs from now on.."

"They know about you, my lady so you have nothing to worry about." Baekhyun excitedly said.

Jinyoung looks at the two ladies.

"And what do you know about me?"

"We know that you're the daughter of the heaven, given to our King as a gift and we are honored to serve you my lady.." Sulli bows her head in respect.

Baekhyun and Chen smiled in satisfaction while Jinyoung fainted.

 

TBC


	4. A new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's GOT7's 5th debut anniversary, congarts to them and many more anniversaries to come. I hope they stay humble eventhough they have so many achievements as a group and as an individual.
> 
> Congrats to all aghases as well, you did your best in supporting our men and hardwork pays off. 
> 
> Xoxo

Jaebum finished dressing up when he heard eunuch Jia calls out.

"Pyeha..Captain Park Chanyeol is here.."

The door to his room opens up revealing a confused head of military looking at the King wearing a simple dress for the common people. He bows low and greeted the King.

"Captain, I want you to assist me and my lady friend, we are going out of the palace. I don't want a team of guard around so me and my friend can walk around the area in peace." Jaebum instructed the man who nods his head in agreement.

"Of course, I will guard you and make sure you're safe Pyeha." 

"Come on then.."

Jaebum walks on as the tall captain followed him, confused as to why the king is going to the direction of the Jagyeongjeon Hall when it is well known that the place is unoccupied. But Chanyeol kept quiet as he follows his King.

As they get near the place they saw a lady in waiting who bows down to them as soon as she saw the King's party.

"Is she ready?" Jaebum asked Sulli who nods her head.

"Yes Pyeha, Lady Park is ready now and will graciously welcome you inside.." Sulli open the door and Jaebum confidently walks inside, hoping for the first glimpse of Jinyoung in a traditional dress.

He looks around and his breath hitches on his throat, suddenly have the trouble on breathing properly when he saw Jinyoung walks inside the room assisted by Wonhee who is smiling widely, clearly proud of their work. Jinyoung wore a beautiful white handbok with flower patterns on the hem of his skirt. The design is simplye yet it enhances the man's natural beauty as Wonhee did his hair, putting a pin on the side, as she let's the man's long hair loose as was the custom for unmarried young ladies.

'Beautiful.." Jaebum said as he stares at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung coughs awkwardly, not really comfortable with how the man stares at him, but nevertheless he felt a tiny bit of happiness with the compliment. The handbok really did look great on his lean frame.

"Thank you.." Jinyoung replied which makes the Captain gasp in surprise.

"Calm down Captain, I am sure Healer Byun will tell you the story later..for now let her be." Jaebum smiled at the hesitant miliary head.

Being disrespectful, and failure to use a royal's appropriate title is a hideous crime. Jinyoung looks worriedly towards Jaebum.

"Did I do something wrong? Because Chen explained everything to me a while ago but my mind needs a little more time to take all the information in you know.." Jinyoung explains his side, secretly fearing being punished by these crazy people who believes that he came from the sky.

"I repeat, you don't have to worry about anything for now. But I advice you to understand each and every word that Chen says, for me you can speak informally and I will let you get away from it but to do that in public..let's just say that if I didn't stop Captain Park you will find yourself in the dungeons already, being flogged to death by our soldiers." Jaebum calmly explains as Jinyoung looks worried but nods his head anyway.

Rules and protocols? No way, I will escape from here..-Jinyoung

"Shall we go?" Jaebum turns and urges Jinyoung to follow.

Jinyoung looks at Wonhee and said goodbye, startling the lady in waiting, no other royals has ever been this nice towards a mere lady in waiting. Sulli was the one assigned to follow and assist Jinyoung with the King in their night

Jinyoung hurries to walk beside the King and turns his head at Chanyeol who gasp loudly at his actions.

''Stay calm Captain...remember that I am not the King tonight. I'm just Jaebum, going for a walk with a lady.'' Jaebum quietly said towards the taller man who nods his head.

Jaebum held out his hands for Jinyoung who looks at him incredulously.

''Hey..ugh. Mr. King..I might wear a handbok but I am still a man and I can certainly walk just fine.'' 

''Accept help when given Jinyoung. Believe me,,you will need that in this place. Now come...you wanted to see what place you have magically appeared to eh?'' Jaebum grabs Jinyoung's hands and dragged him away. Accompanied by the watchful Chanyeol and Sulli, the four of them run towards the night anticipating a great adventure for their bleak and boring life inside the palace.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever felt like life fucks you out big time? That's what Jinyoung felt when he realizes that he must have hit himself on the head big time with that earthquake and now he's living inside a dream, as far as his sight tells him, he's in the past..of course his mind will not accept the fact about time travel but here he is. Looking around the city seeing the people around him wearing traditional dress, children running around begging to their parents for sweet.

Some working men are having a good time eating and drinking soju at the local bar.

The four of them walks on, enjoying the outside ambiance of the city compared to the stiffling heat of the palace. Chanyeol saw the merchants shouting and selling their craft even on night time. Sulli walks beside Jinyoung while the King walks infront of them all. Beaming with excitement as he looks around the scene, happy that his people are enjoying the night.

''Now tell me Jinyoung, is this what your city looks like? Because let me assure you that everywhere else you go, this is what it will look like.'' Jaebum waves a hand around the place.

Jinyoung stops walking as he silently panics.

''I..I think there's a mistake. Why am I here..I shouldn't be here..'' Jinyoung mutters as Sulli looks at him with pity.

Sulli, so sure of the fact that Jinyoung is a child of the heavens who fell down from the sky only to land on their King's arms knew how hard it is to adjust to new things or situation especially if you're thrown carelessly towards it just like her master is., just like she is when her family forces her at such a young age to enter the palace and be a service maid. It's for her own good they say..but she always knew that having freedom is better than being a slave of the palace.

''Young lady, please calm yourself. It's not best if you let your emotion gets the best of you. It's hard but we are here to support you Lady Park..'' Sulli whispers towards Jinyoung.

''You don't understand Sulli...''

''I don't understand lots of things young lady, but I will stay with you through everything. Please be strong..''

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung sharply.

''Now that you saw with your own eyes that this place and time might not be your own..what will you do Jinyoung?''

Jinyoung looks at the man infront of him and acknowledges the face that whatever time frame he is right now this man might truly be the king so he should atleast try to be respectful.

''I don't know what to do..maybe I should just run away and ...'' Jinyoung hesitantly said as Jaebum frowns at him.

''No..you will suffer if you went on your own. You will have to stay inside the palace, with me.''

''I..I know that life in the palace is full of deceit and intruiged so no thanks...'' Jinyoung bites his lips as the prospect of wearing a female hanbok for a long time doesn't tempt him.

''You will do as I say, because I am King of this land..and the heavens gave me you as a gift..''

Jinyoung looks shocked as he looks at Jaebum.

''What do you mean..''

''Captain Park, find a decent place for us to eat and drink as the lady and I will have a serious talk..''

''Yes Pyeha...'' Chanyeol bowed low and turns to follow the king's order when Jinyoung leans towards Sulli.

''What does your king means?''

''You're wearing a handbok given by the King my lady..that means he is courting you...''

''WHAT??''

 

TBC^^


	5. A drink for a troubled mind

Jinyoung looks nervous sitting infront of the King, waiting for their food at a local diner that Chanyeol had found, which is traditional in settings as per usual. Sitting in a wooden chair at the second floor of the small establishment, Chanyeol found the perfect spot for the two to eat, have a drink and talk. Jinyoung sigh as he averts his gaze and looks at the street below them, people are still hustling and bustling around even if it's late into the night. Everything is so weird for him.

The food arrived as Jaebum thanked the lady who assisted them, looking pointedly at Chanyeol who nods his head and occupies the table far away for them to have a personal conversation without being heard but near enough to assist the King if ever there are danger around the area. He and Sulli also orders some food as to not raised suspicions.

"Let me introduce myself formally to you. I am Im Jaebum, current ruler of this Kingdom. I've been the King for five years now since my father passed away, I also have a Queen named Taehyeon and a handful of concubines but so far I have no luck in producing an heir." Jaebum said as Jinyoung turns his head sideways, curious about why the King is still childless. He knew from studying that having so many concubines is an assurance that the king will have an heir.

"Why are you childless? You seem so young and healthy, I guess someone is meddling inside the palace kitchens, preventing your Queen or concubine to conceive..damn that evil characters. I knew them from watching Historical dramas and you wouldn't know the things they do just to meddle in the politics within the palace walls.." Jinyoung blabbed on and on.

The king looks sharply at him.

"Why are you so informed with how the inner palace works?"

"Duh..we learned history in our school, plus TV shows are a huge help in making the people informed of how things are in the past."

Now it is Jaebum's turn to look curious as he doesn't know what Jinyoung is saying.

"What is TV? What do you mean past?"

Jinyoung sigh in annoyance.

"Let's just forget it okay. I am Park Jinyoung, Studying business administration at the local University and I'm not from this world, I'm probably in a coma or something and you're just exist in my imagination." Jinyoung reaches a hand towards Jaebum who looks at it then looks back at Jinyoung.

'What? Take my hand..that's a polite gesture of introducing yourself and accepting the other's introduction as well."

Jaebum hesitantly reaches out to touch Jinyoung's outstretched hands and gasp when the smaller man grasp it firmly and show him how a simple handshake works. Jinyoung cheerfully smiled as he shakes Jaebum's hands enthusiastically, it's not everyday that he's able to meet some royalty.

Meanwhile Chanyeol nearly choked on his food as he saw the lady touched and shakes the King's hands, the nerve of that woman. No one can personally touch any exposed part of the King's body except for the Queen and some of his favored concubines. The taller man is made to stand up when Sulli prevents him from doing so.

"Captain Park, the King will not like it if you interrupted them."

"But..that lady touched the king.."

"And the King touched Lady Park more intimately when the lady was asleep. Let them be for now.."

Chanyeol glares at her but nevertheless do what he was told.

Jaebum looks at Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung, I am going to tell you what happened before you woke up from your slumber. I was taking a walk in the garden that night and got the surprised of my life when I saw a strange star in the sky, it's the first time I ever saw it. It is shining so bright, and I suddenly remembers what the shaman has told me. She said I need to make a wish and it will come true. Do you know what I wished for?" 

"No..." Jinyoung quietly said.

*Flashback*

Jaebum looks up and saw a star, shining brightly than the other ones, he looks at it quite confused at its location since he study astronomy and knows for sure that the position the star is occupying has been empty before.

"That can't be right..right? I am still young yet my mind is now playing tricks on me. Alas here we go..this is my wish." Jaebum closes his eyes and bows to the heaven.

I pray to the heavens above, for me to have someone to love and to cherish, who will not treat me like I am king but treats me as friend. One who is not after the crown I wore, one who will stay by my side forever..

*End of flashback*

Jinyoung looks nervously at the king after he heard the story.

"And then we heard a scream, it was your voice. We looks everywhere from left to right, back to front but we saw no one until I remember that strange star up in the sky and I look up. You're like a speck of dust until I saw your full form falling right from the sky and into my arms. You fell all over me, and it is absurd..it is strange and mysterious but we all saw it happened. My eunuchs, my lady in waiting and even some of the guards saw it too, that's why there's a rumor circulating in the palace now that the heavens has given me a gift. And that is you.."

Jinyoung processed what was said to him. He needs to believe in it because there's a lot of witness to the said incident but how come he doesn't remember a single thing.

"I...I think I came from the future. I am actually attending some party, having drinks like this and having the time of our lives when an earthquake happens. My friend Bambam and his boyfriend Yugyeom pulled me to safety but I held back because,..because my other friend Mark is still inside."

"You came back for your friend?"

"Yes..because he's my friend."

"You're ready to die for a friend Jinyoung?"

"Yes! Because I know they will do the same for me.." 

"What an admirable attitude. You are just and pure. And you're perfect to be one of my concubines.."

Jinyoung spits out the soju he's been drinking.

"Wha..what? No. I'm a man, a concubine is acquired for the purpose of creating an heir..I can't do that.."

"But you are known inside the palace already, my assistant already saw your face. And inside the palace we have rules to follow. You're in our land so the law is applicable to you as well. No one can enter the palace and leave it whenever they want. You need permission from the King..or you can do something stupid to make us kick you out of it."

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum. Chest heaving with nervousness.

"You're the King..you can give me permission to leave."

"But I have to break a lot of protocols and I will have to suffer the scrutiny and probably lose face in front of my ministers. Do I have to do that for you..remember what I told you. I wished to the heavens and they gave me you. You're supposed to stay with me."

"Let me think about it..this is all too much for me and I really don't have much choice on this one..fate played a cruel game for me.."

Jaebum looks kindly at the scared young man. He didn't wish to pressure him that much but he has no choice. He wants the safety of the person in front of him and he will make sure that he will survive.

"You will take a fake identity, under the Park Clan headed by Chanyeol's father. You will be disguised as their daughter, secretly taken inside the palace as an offer to be my new concubine."

Jinyoung looks at the glaring Captain who is intently looking at them. He is intimidated by the taller man's aura.

"But...he looks scary."

"Looks can be deceiving and he is a good man. I will trust him with my life. Now, enough of this talk..let us call on your new brother...Captain Park!"

Chanyeol walks towards the King immediately.

"Yes Pyeha.."

"Meet your new little sister Park Jinyoung.."

Jinyoung looks at the incredulous face of the military captain and wave a hand at him.

"Hello oppa.."

Chanyeol felt his soul fled out of his body as the smaller man smiled at him.

Jinyoung turns towards the King..

"But..this is all acting right. Because I don't want to have sex with you." Jinyoung said with a blush as Jaebum looks intently at him.

"There will come a day when you will want to.."

 

TBC^^


	6. The New Family

Jinyoung looks awkwardly at Chanyeol who is now sitting beside him. Chanyeol stayed silent as the King laid out his plans to them. Sulli hovers beside Jinyoung, waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Tonight we will enter the palace the same way we sneaked out, no one shall now what happens." Jaebum pointedly looks at Sulli.

Jinyoung gasp as he remembers all cruel things that has ever happens to the Historical dramas he watched where the servants of the main characters suffers and got punished due to misleading information.

"You don't have to worry about my lady in waiting Jaebum. I feel at ease with them. I'm sure you're loyal to your King, right Sulli?" Jinyoung nudges the woman who stutters as she bows her head to the King.

"Yes Pyeha..I will keep your secrets to the grave. I am your loyal servant." 

"That is good to hear, now Chanyeol I need to make contact with your parents but as you know there are ears and eyes everywhere. So what I want is for them to enter the palace and be invited at the grand hall where I will held a personal conversation with them."

"Are you sure about this Pyeha..the ministers and the councillors might be against this, we all knew how they prefer that the women of the King be chosen by them." Chanyeol seriously said as Jaebum nods his head.

"I know all the implications that this plan may have but it's the only way I can keep the lady safe. I am sure I can rely on you Captain Park and on the Bannam Park Clan. The position of yor father as a Minister of Justice will help us conceal the truth to all. Alas we will rely solely on your family's influence, and all of your clan's help will be rewarded."

"I will send you off safely inside the palace Pyeha and then I will send one my men to rely your instructions to my father. I will make sure he and my mother is going for a visit first thing in the morning."

Jaebum smiled at his very reliable Military Captain. Offer a toast that the taller man takes gladly.

They all enjoyed the night eating and drinking which leads to a very tipsy Jinyoung who is known to be a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.

"I am sorry to burden you with this trivial thing Chanyeol, and I appreciate your loyalty." Jaebum pats the man on the shoulders.

Chanyeol bowed down to his King and then looks curiously at Jinyoung.

"So..you're my new sister now huh?"

"I guess, but I am not a woman okay? I have a dick, it's not that big but it gets the work done alright?" 

Chanyeol stutters as he looks at Jinyoung.

"What?" 

"The lady is a man Captain.."

"But..but..you don't look like one. You can fool everyone with your..beauty." 

"Why thank you oppa..you look good too."

Jaebum coughs loudly as he throws an irritated glance at Jinyoung.

"I am wondering what is it that you're calling him..aren't you supposed to call him orabuni?" Jaebum asked as he is not familiar with the term.

"Ughh..but that is so so not cool. On my day the girls all call their big brothers oppa, even their boyfriends are sometimes called oppa as well." Jinyoung fiercely insisted as he whispers "I'm right, right Sulli?" 

"But your days are not yet here Jinyoung, you need to adjust to our ways for you to conceal your real identity. And what the heck is a boyfriend!" 

Jinyoung jumped when Jaebum slaps a hand on the table.

"You don't know the term, Sulli..you don't have one here?" Jinyoung turns to his lady in waiting who is awkwardly scratching her head.

"I don't know the meaning of that word, my lady."

"Gosh...a man..a man that you like and who likes you as well. That's a boyfriend. Geez..oppa please order some Soju..we already finished these bottles." Jinyoung whines with a noticeable blush on his cheeks due to drunkeness.

"No..you seems to be drunk already Jinyoung ah.." Chanyeol shakes his head at him.

"Stop calling him oppa Park Jinyoung..or else." Jaebum gritted his teeth as the alcohol takes full effect on them.

"Or else what..you can't scare me Jaebum I'm not from here remember.." Jinyoung sassily said as Chanyeol slowly gets up and gestures towards Sulli to keep her master quiet or else suffer Jaebum's well known temper.

"Why can't you listen to me just once.." Jaebum whines as Jinyoung looks unimpressed at him.

Sulli nervously nudges Chanyeol, pointing towards the two.

"Captain I think you should intervene before things gets out of hand. The King and Lady Park seems drunk already."

"But..aishh..let' order more drinks so they both would pass out. Easier to dragged them out of here." Chanyeol mutters as he gets some more drinks.

Sulli looks worriedly at the two.

"You have to obey me..I am your King. "

"No you're not..we don't have Kings..we have presidents and senators and..and whatever other politicians are called." Jinyoung leans sideways as he drunkenly berates the man in front of him.

"You..."

"Pheya..I think it's time to go." Chanyeol interve before things gets heated.

Jaebum stopped ranting, looks at his officer and curses under his breath. Pinching his nose and trying to calm himself.

"Alright let's all go back now."

Sulli immediately grabs onto Jinyoung who stands abruptly which makes him stumble right back down.

"Aisshhh my lady. You got too much to drink eh? What do to Captain Park..we will take too much time if we forces the lady to walk." Sulli worriedly asked the man who looks at the King.

"Pyeha..I have to carry Jinyoung all the way back to the palace.."

"No..No other man can touch him. I will carry him." Jaebum stands up and shakes his head as if it will help him take away the dizziness.

"But Pyeha..you're a King.. You're not supposed to carry something or someone, you're supposed to be served by us.." Chanyeol blurted out.

"You're forgetting something Captain Park, remember here I am just Im Jaebum." Jaebum walks towards Jinyoung who is giggling as he plasters his face all over the wooden table.

"Come on now Jinyoung..we're going back." 

"I want to go back home.." Jinyoung whines thinking about his friends, Bambam, Yugyeom and Mark.

"Don't worry, I will make that place your home." Jaebum mutters quietly as he lifts the smaller man up bridal style which would probably pissed the younger man off if he isn't drunk.

"Captain Park, lead the way." 

"Sulli, you take the rear, and be alert." Chanyeol said as they take off into the night.

\-----❤------❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

Chanyeol look on as one of his men takes off into the night, carrying his important note. He just hopes that his father won't make things difficult for them. 

"Captain Park, what are you doing? It's too late for a nightime stroll." Baekhyun greeted the military officer who smiles tiredly at the healer.

"It's great seeing your beauty after the tiring night I have experienced Healer Byun.."

"Tell me about it. I've been waken up by Eunuch Jia telling me that the King is requesting a medicine for hang over. I guess you're with them huh?"

Chanyeol nods his head.

"I am..I have to make sure the King is safe."

Baekhyun looks at the taller man in admiration.

"You're a great man Captain Park.." 

"I try to be Healer Byun..now enough of this. I need to get some rest, can I tempt you with a night of cuddles with me?" Chanyeol teases the smaller man who rolls his eyes at him.

"No thank you Captain, I have to wake up early later..I have a hunch that the King will need us again, for the lady."

"Ah yes..the lady who is now my sister.." Chanyeol smirked as Baekhyun's face is now filled with curiosity.

"A sister..but. How did that happen.."

"I will tell you if you say yes to my request but alas..you said no so...goodnight Healer Byun.." Chanyeol walks away whistling happily as Baekhyun looks at him in shock.

"Aishh..that freaking tall man...yahh! Chanyeollie..tell me..." Baekhyun shouted as he rushes to follow the Captain.

\-----❤-----❤------❤-----❤-----❤

Park Won Bin set the letter aside as his wife looks curiously at him

"Well what is it. What's so important that our son make haste in getting this letter delivered to us." Park Na Young whispers.

"It seems that the King is requesting for a meeting with us and that we have acquired a new daughter." 

"What...what do you mean?"

"The King wants us to adopt a young lady which he wishes to make his royal consort." Wonbin looks troubled as this will affect everything. Other families will surely focuse more on their clans power and influence now that it will be known that the King favored this young lady who is now his daughter.

"Ah..but are we ready for that dear? We wanted a daughter for ages but now that we have one she has to be a consort to the King. We will be thrown into the cruel world of power, influence and dominance..we are not prepared."

"But the King needs our help and as citizens of this lands we have the responsibility to meet his needs. We have to.."

"Well...I can now put all the pretty hairclips I've been collecting, you go ahead and worry about those serious stuff while I will enjoy having a new daughter." Nayoung stood and leave her husband alone.

We have to be prepared.

TBC^^^


	7. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, let's be mutuals on twitter.
> 
> @gwenGOT777

Jaebum woke up early, as usual, no hangover will ever break his perfect record of being punctual. As the ruler of these lands, he has strict schedules to follow starting at waking up especially early. He got up just at eunuch Jia entered the room with a serving staff holding a brewed medicine for him. He knew that he can't hide anything from eunuch Jia.

"Pyeha, a brew has made for you today to help ease your headache." Eunuch Jia bows down to him as he nods his head in thanks.

Once the King finished the medicine eunuch Jia signals the servant to quietly exits the room.

"The hall has been prepared Pyeha..and Captain Park told me that his parents are currently on their way to the palace."

"Prepare everything they will need and make sure that they are taken care of. Ignore the people who will surely raise their eyebrows at this warm welcome for the Minister of Justice, but I have to stake my claim as early as today..so that the other ministers will know and be warned not to meddle in my Business."

Eunuch Jia nods his head but apprehensively asked the king the question that has been nagging him since they witness the weird happening involving the King's newest lady friend.

"Pyeha..wouldnt it be wise to inform the Queen of this plan. She might help you out on this one and make things a little bit easier for you."

Jaebum looks at the man.

"But the Queen's clan is from the North Faction, while the Minister of Justice, who will be Jinyoung's new father is from the South Faction..do you think she will help Jinyoung? Or will she destroy him as soon as she found out our secrets."

Eunuch Jia bows his head as he feels troubled with the new information. Placing the new concubine opposite the Queen is not a good thing as it will invoke internal strife from the royal consorts.

"But.Pyeha...to oppose the Queen is to invoke her clan's wrath.."

"And that is why I am doing all of these..our country needs new changes and new changes are hard to achieve. It involves great sacrifices and many lives will be at stake for the future generation's well being. The old customs needs reform and if I can't make the North Faction see eye to eye with what I want for my country then a new war will break. Right inside the center of the palace..now I am asking you as a person eunuch Jia..this game I play might make me the greatest King to ever live or it will break me and I'll be known as a naive and impulsive ruler who was stripped off of his power by the North Faction, tell me are you with me?"

Eunuch Jia bows down to his King.

"I am with you Pyeha...whatever the outcome is your loyal servant will always stay by your side."

"I need all the help can get Eunuch Jia..and I appreciate every single one of you who's by my side."

\---------------------❤----------------------❤-----------------------❤

"Did you hear it?..the Minister of Justice has been summoned by the King. A royal feast was being prepared right now as we speak." Royal Consort Lee said towards the other concubine.

"Yes, and from what I heard they will be speaking about marriage.." Royal Consort Tan replied as the other concubines take a breather and enjoying a rare peaceful morning together.

"What? But the Park clan has no daughter..I knew that Captain Park is the only child of the Minister.."

"Apparently we are all wrong as they have hidden the child away from the King's eyes until now.."

"I hate her already. It is hard to have some alone time with the King and now another girl has caught his interest."

"Yes, if only I conceive already. It is rare that he slept with all of us and none of us were able to get pregnant..."

"That is most suspicious..anyway the Minister and his wife will arrive after lunchtime do you want to sneak off with me so we can find out what they were up to?" Royal Consort Lee asked cheerfully as her friend shakes her head at the innocent concubine.

"Why do you think that they put us all here? We are currently being watched by the palace guard, the meeting between the King and the Park sure is an as important one..."

"Aisshh.I never thought of that..hey what do you think will happen if the Queen finds out." Royal Consort Lee asked as her friend lifted an eyebrow at her.

"And do you think that until now she still has no idea about what is happening inside her territory? Don't let that innocent face fool you, she is the daughter of the North Faction, that pretty face has a shrewd mind. It is actually scary that she is being silent about the issue. Let me tell you this, I will pray for the Park Clan's daughter as she will face the Queen's wrath."

\------------------❤---------------❤---------------------❤

"Dungeon mama, Lady Tiu is here..." 

"Let her in.."

An old yet smart looking lady bows towards the Queen before taking a seat in front of her.

"Aunty, what a pleasant surprise to find you back here in the city." The Queen smiles warmly towards the woman who smiled back.

"I came with a message Jungjeon mama, our clan heard the news.."

"Ah...words do travel fast." the Queen smiled at her Aunt who bows her head.

"Lord Ok wanted to relay a message to you Jungjeon Mama..he said that you should eliminate the daughter of the heavens now when her powers are not yet discovered. For her to know her full potential will bring destruction on you and our clan." 

"And where did they find all that nonsense..no one can destroy me for I am the Queen and I am the woman who has been with the King since we're little, I am sure that the King trust me."

"Don't let the brightness of power blinds you, my Queen, even the strongest one can fall down their throne. The King might be fond of you and treats you accordingly but it is widely known that you don't have his heart. If the King's attention is given to someone else, then she has a chance..a chance to sway the favor away from you. And a weak Queen won't be able to help our clan.." The old woman slowly says as she lets the Queen analyze her words.

"Hmmm..you mean the North Faction will turn their back on me if I don't do what they wanted me to do? How can they think that I will be a mere slave for them, a lowly servant to be on their beck and call?!!" the Queen angrily said as she tries to hold on her temper.

"Jungjeon Mama, they are collecting payments. Once upon a time, your family begged for the clan's protection and the clan took care of you and your family. They even make sure that when it is time for the then crown prince's marriage you will be given a chance to be one of the chosen candidates..they faked a family history for you Jungjeon Mama..if it wasn't for them you will not be in your position right now."

Queen Taehyeon closes her eyes and looks down. She is not evil, she holds no grudges against her husband's other concubines for she knew and she accepted her fate as the Queen and Mother of the land. Yet her own family wants her to be evil just so they can hold on to their power.

But she is just, and she pays every single debt she owes.

"I will take care of it. Tell them not to worry and I will pay my debts to the family."

\------------❤-------------❤----------------❤

Park Won Bin and his wife Park Na Young looks nervously at each other as they heard the servants make some noise.

"The King is here.."

Both of them stood up and bows their head, waiting for the King to get to his place and acknowledge them.

"Rise up Minister of Justice and Lady Park. I am happy that you have time to visit me at such short notice." Jaebum smiled at the couple who nervously smiled back at the King.

"Pyeha, our son writes a very interesting letter and we made haste just to clarify the situation."

"The letter says everything, you are now the parents of Park Jinyoung, a male who is concealed as a female. He is sent here from the heavens. Believe it or not he fell down from the sky and into my arms on one of my nighttime strolls. Many of my servants witnessed the event and here we are. I know I am abusing my power as ruler of these lands when I forced you to adopt him but I need some help and my father has some admiration for your family before he died. He said that your clan is just and righteous if ever there is a female born from your family, she will be my Queen but alas, I guess Chanyeol ruins your chances to have a daughter Lady Park.." 

"Yes, Pyeha..a big baby boy our Chanyeol is. Pyeha..if all you want is safety for the said child then we can take him with us and hide him, protect him from harm." Lady Park tentatively said as Jaebum smirked at her.

"You can't sway my decisions Lady Park for I want him, and I already decided to take him in as my Royal Consort but he will be disguised as a female. What can you say, Minister Park.."

"Pyeha..I will take the scrutiny of my colleagues, if I know them correctly they will say that I am getting ambitious lately since I am giving my daughter to the King, our family will be in danger as well since our daughter will gain influence inside. We will face a silent battle outside the palace and I am thinking if all of this is worth it." Park Won Bin asked the King as Jaebum's respect for the man to increase.

"It will be worth it Minister Park for your daughter will be the key for the major changes in the Kingdom, she or shall we say he will bring changes that we've all wanted to move forward and improve, to be a country that is flexible enough to endure and last for a lifetime. What is a couple of years, warring and fighting among ourselves when the result will bring a lifetime of peace?"

Park Won Bin stayed silent as he thinks hard about the pros and cons of their situation, he is a simple man and he just wants to live in peace.

"I will forever be in your debt Minister Park if you'll agree to my proposal." Jaebum quietly said as he waited nervously.

\----------------❤-----------------❤-------------------❤

"Where are we going Sulli? And why am I wearing this hanbok, it looks grand." Jinyoung asked as he is being led outside by Sulli and Wonhee.

"My lady, the King asked for your presence at the Hall of Peace."

"Why..what am I supposed to do at whatever that Hall's name is.." Jinyoung hitches a breath suddenly nervous as what's going to happen. 

He still is inside this weird dream and no matter how weird this dream is Jinyoung doesn't want to die or suffer, the need to survive hums in his blood.

"They won't execute me there, right? I read that some of the death penalty here is being poisoned or by hanging.I really don't want to suffer and be humiliated so if I'm gonna die I will choose the poison option..yes that's it." Jinyoung mutters to himself while his maids look at him like he has two heads. 

"My lady, please stop saying weird things. The people on this lands don't know the knowledge of the heavens.." Wonhee carefully said while Sulli just shakes her head accepting how weird their lady is.

"I'm just nervous okay..oh God..what will happen now." Jinyoung whines.

"The lady is calling the Gods now Wonhee..what shall we do.." Sulli panics as he heard Jinyoung talks to himself.

"There.Captain Park is there, let's get him to help us."

The two dragged the panicking Jinyoung forward towards the waiting Chanyeol who smiled politely at his supposed sister.

"Good morning Jinyoung..."

"Oppa..am I going to die now?" Jinyoung tearfully said as Chanyeol looks at him confusedly.

"Ughh..no. Why do you think about dying this early in the morning dear sister.."

"Because the King called for me in the Hall of whatever it's called, and I'm nervous!! Oh my God..." Jinyoung snapped as he grabs at whatever he could lay his hands on...Sulli's outer skirt for example.

"Captain Park please do something, the daughter of the heavens has been calling for the Gods since we went out this morning..what if the heavens think that she's in trouble here.." Wonhee worryingly said while Chanyeol wanted to close his eyes and pray for more patience.

"I'll take it from here.Jinyoung calms down. You're being called here for you to meet our parents."

"Our...parents?" 

"Yes..now come on. We don't want them waiting for too long.."

Jinyoung went behind Chanyeol, hands cold and clammy due to nervousness. He can't take the pressure anymore so he pokes Chanyeol on the back to gain his attention.

"What..Jinyoung it's not proper for a lady to do that, don't poke on someone else other than me or else everyone here will judge your actions.." Chanyeol said strictly as he looks at Jinyoung.

"But..Oppa I'm scared. Held my hand first or I won't go inside." Jinyoung pouted as he felt really nervous.

"But..but you're supposed to be the King's concubine, I can't touch you like that here." Chanyeol quietly said as they stopped at the entrance where the servants of the King waits for their signal.

"But I don't think this is fun and I want to get out of here..hold my hand now."

"Jinyoung..."

"Oppa hold my hand!" Jinyoung whines louder as Chanyeol coughs awkwardly and looks around, deciding that it's better for the lady to throw a tantrum inside the hall rather than outside where everyone can see.

"Okay, okay, this is just for today because you're still free and not yet intimate with the King.." Chanyeol explains as he held out his hands for Jinyoung who gladly takes it and stands closer to his "brother".

"Damn..your hands are freezing.."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm nervous.." Jinyoung hisses back as Chanyeol signals for a servant to announce them.

"Captain Park and Lady Park are here.."

The two "siblings" walk inside holding hands and walk straight towards where the King is with Chanyeol's parents.

Lady Park nudges his husband in excitement.

"Look at that, our new daughter is holding her big brother's hands ohh..how cute. What a baby.." Lady Park exclaimed as she is overcome with excitement and joy.

The Minister of Justice just nods his head in approval and smiled warmly at his children.

Chanyeol bows to the King and to his parents.

"Father, Mother..this is Park Jinyoung. Jinyoung go ahead and greet our parents." Chanyeol tries to make the smaller man let go of his hands now that he saw how Jaebum scowls at them.

Jinyoung looks at Park Won Bin and Park Na Young.

What shall I say? What do I do?

"Ughhhh...hi mom, hi dad." Jinyoung cheerfully said as he waves his hands excitedly at the two.

Chanyeol facepalms at the action, he can't believe that Jinyoung didn't even bow to his parents as a sign of respect.

Jaebum chuckles at Jinyoung's innocence and looks at the bewildered faces of the parents.

"That is why I want him, now please Minister Park, please give me your blessings."

"No..my King I will have to reject the offer for now."

"Father..."

"Is this the time that someone will kill me?" Jinyoung wonders loudly while Chanyeol shut him up.

"My daughter needs to be polished first before she is given to the King..that is my condition. I will not have the family name be in shame if ever someone else saw how,,, different she is. She needs to go back and live with us for a few months and then we will talk my good King."

Everyone waited with bated breath as they look at the King.

"I agree but you have to prepare an extra room for me..."

"Pyeha..."

"I do not want my gift out of my sight..if you will take Jinyoung into your home then I will also be with him."

Park Won Bin and Na Young look at each other.

This will be a very long day..

TBC^^


	8. The Phone

Jaebum scowled at the ministers, they insisted on an emergency meeting about his schedule. Apparently he will be so damn busy that day onwards that he knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to be with Jinyoung when he go back to his parent's house.

"I have no time for this, I wanted a few months rest and even though I am King I am still entitled for a moment of peace and solitude, how dare you say that I will lack in my duties?!" Jaebum growls as he looks darkly at the trembling men in front of him.

The ministers bow down.

"Pyeha..we meant no disrespect. Everyone knows how much work is to be done now especially when those rebellious fugitives is wrecking havoc on our borders..we are just reminding you Pyeha..the nation needs you. Please don't forget our country men who is living near the border, living their lives in fear, wondering if the King forgets all about them or else is ignoring their situation. Pyeha..we wanted for you to be healthy and strong but this is a critical situation..have mercy on our people and lead us to safety Pyeha..."

"Lead us to safety Pyeha..." 

All the ministers bow down to the King as Jaebum felt his anger drain away by the explanation. What a fool he has been, of course he is the leader of this land and he has to make many sacrifices for the sake of his people.

He is quite ashamed that here he is thinking and fantasizing about the supposed upcoming days at the Park Clan's house with Jinyoung when the people of his kingdom are living their lives in worry and fear.

"I will call on a meeting with our soldiers and ministers in charge of defense, as soon as possible. These rouges has been pestering us for such a long time already. This can't go on as it is.."

Minister Li bows his head in agreement.

As soon as the meeting finished eunuch Jia looks concerned at the King who is left deep in thought.

"Anything on your mind Pyeha?" 

Jaebum stay silent for a minute until he speak his mind.

"I am curious as to what is the reason why these fugitives are attacking our Kingdom when we have a peaceful agreement with our neighbor kingdoms..."

"The report says that our neighbors has no clue as to whom sent those fugitives but as far as we know they can be lying to us Pyeha.."

"But I have a bad feeling about this.."

Eunuch Jia looks at the King.

"I think it's time for me to clean my own backyard."

\--------❤---------❤-----------❤

Chen looks at the scared Jinyoung who is now hiding in his room after the meeting with the King and his family. The young man is not fond of the idea that he will live in the Park Clan's house and train as a perfect gentle lady of the house.

One thing is he's not a lady and he didn't belong in that time.

"Lady Park, we're supposed to be packing your belongings before heading towards your family home." Chen reminds Jinyoung who looks at him sheepishly.

"I don't want to go. Help me Chen. I need to escape this place." Jinyoung whines as he sat on his bed.

"Lady Park, you don't have to worry about going to your parents house..the King instructs me to go with you so that you'll be more comfortable and be at ease with yourself. I do know that you're a man beneath all that feminine feature. Lady Park, your mother and your father also know the truth. We will keep your secrets." Chen bows down toward him which makes Jinyoung sigh.

"I...Chen..I'm a man..and as far as I know I am not attracted to another man before but the King is..expecting something from me and I don't think I can do it.." Jinyoung said as he think about the man who now occupies his thoughts.

"I can't help you with that Lady Park for going against the King means death, I have a solution for your problems. You said that as far as you know you have never felt attracted towards the same gender before, now that you're acting like a lady why don't you try to like him back. Just try it, let him court you and take you to places and such..maybe you'll find it in yourself to like him too." Chen carefully said towards Jinyoung who is now bitting on his lower lip. 

Jinyoung looks at Chen.

"What if I am not made to be a lady I mean I grew up as guy i just can't learn all those girly things in a few months..."

Chen contemplates what he said and smiled brightly as he come up with an idea.

"Why let yourself be an actor..you know the ones who are holding some shows and entertainment whenever a festival is held within the city. Be a character that the people want you to be but still keep your true self behind close door. Easier to pretend that you're acting instead of rearranging your whole demeanor and personality entirely right?"

Jinyoung looks at Chen with a small smile..suddenly missing his friends Bambam, Yugyeom and Mark. He jumped all over Chen and engulfs the smaller man in a tight hug.

"Thank you Chen..for being nice to me." Jinyoung mumbles.

Chen awkwardly pats Jinyoung on the head as he stay still not touching any part of the lady's body for she is the King's property. If the King ever found out that they are in their current state, with Jinyoung draped all over his body, the King just might order for his castration and he doesn't want that..no sir.

"Your welcome Lady Park but, can you please let go now. I can't breath and the King will kill me if he saw us like this." Chen mutters under his breath.

"Pshh...I don't know what I need to pack anyway because I have no belongings here...wait.." Jinyoung suddenly stopped when he remembers what he is wearing when the earthquake strikes.

"Lady Park?..what is it?"

Jinyoung looks at Chen with excitement in his eyes.

"That day, when I fell off the sky. I am wearing my Halloween costume, I also have a led watch and I have my cellphone with me.." Jinyoung smile at the healer who curiously looks at him.

"What's a cellphone Lady Park?"

"It's an equipment that will help me contact my friends! I need to know where it is.." Jinyoung stands up and look around. 

He looks back at Chen.

"Where is it?"

"Uhm...I don't know..maybe we can ask your lady in waiting...Sulli! Wonhee!"

The two ladies walk inside and bows towards Jinyoung.

"Is there anything you need Lady Park?" Wonhee ask as Jinyoung nods his head excitedly.

"I want to ask where is my clothes and my stuff..the ones I am wearing when I first got here.."

The two maids looked at each other before answering her.

"The King kept your things inside the Royal Chamber Lady Park," Sulli announced as Jinyoung gasp in shock.

How the hell am I going to have my things without that Jaebum dude knowing ughghhh..

"I want to get it back.." Jinyoung sulkily said as the three look nervously at him.

Chen chuckles nervously.

"Lady Park, as you are not yet a concubine, it is unwise for you to ask for an audience with the King. That will be viewed as unrespectful, you could only wait for the King to visit you and then tell him your needs." Chen explains.

Jinyoung frowns as he thinks of other ways to attain his goal when an idea pops on his mind, cursing himself on why he hasn't realized it yet, but since he only gotten him now.

"Oppa...I need him! Take me to Captain Park right now." Jinyoung said as Chen smiles nervously at such an unpredictable master.

"But the Captain is currently at the training grounds right now Lady, we can't just barge in there and..."

Jinyoung ignores the smaller man's speech when he stood up and went out of that room as fast as his feet can.

"Lady Park!..." Chen whines as he has no choice but to follow.

\----------❤-----------❤-----------❤

The soldiers are all having a last minute practice when the strangest thing happens which left all of them frozen on the spot staring incredulously at Captain Park who is now being glomped over by a lady. 

"Omo..who is that lady.."

"She's very pretty..."

"I would like to know that one.."

"Is she Captain Park's lover?"

Chanyeol glared at the soldiers as fiercely as he can while laying on the floor with Jinyoung sitting right on his chest, skirts all over his (Chanyeol's) face.

"Hi guys...carry on with your exercise,.." Jinyoung waved a hand as if shooing the soldiers who are looking at him in wonder.

"Jinyoung, now is not the time for play.." Chanyeol said, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes as he felt his sister leans over to him so that their faces are now in front of each other.

"But I need you, and you're my big brother now so you got to help me."

"I will help you alright, just so that I can get your little ass off of my chest..what if the King heard of this incident. He will have my head on a plate!" Chanyeol hisses as he continues to close his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic oppa..I just need to have a little talk with the King and apparently I can't do that yet so you need to call on him or pass my message to him.."

Chanyeol finally opens his eyes and looks at Jinyoung's smiling face.

"Why do you want to talk to him..and why are you sitting all over me..in front of the soldiers.." Chanyeol finally whines back as he can't hit Jinyoung since he is a girl in front of the people around them.

"Because I like sitting on you, you make a good couch. Anyway please help me oppa..please.." Jinyoung straightens up, clasping his hands together and do some aegyo which makes the men coo over him.

Chanyeol looks around and curses himself, what if the King suddenly visits and saw them in this position.

"Captain Park!"

Chanyeol stops breathing.

"Speaking of the devil..." he mutters under his breath as Jinyoung stay still for once.

The King walks towards them with a purpose as he stares coldly at Jinyoung who looks at him innocently and then at Chanyeol who is signaling him something with his eyes.

"What.," Jinyoung ask as Chanyeol shuts his eyes again.

"Park Jinyoung..." Jaebum gritted his teeth as he saw the man he wants happily ignoring him in favor of his brother. 

"Yeah Jaebummiee?" Jinyoung asks as mutters and hisses broke out of the soldiers who are all kneeling for the King.

"He called the King by his name.."

"Oh God..and I like her now she'll be punished.."

Jaebum ignores the people as he looks at his lover, or would be lover.

"Might I ask why are you here at the military field, sitting as pretty as you pleased all over your giant of a brother." Jaebum angrily ask as Chanyeol prays silently for his life. The King only calls him a giant when the man in annoyed by him.

"Uhmm..I need to ask him something.."

"Why are you all over him?"

"Because I was running.."

"That doesn't explain.."

"And then I tripped.."

"You tripped?"

"On my freaking damn skirt..and then I fell, and my brother doesn't want to lay a hand on me that's why I grabbed him.."

"So..."

"But he tries to escape so I hug him tight and wormed my ass all over his chest and effectively pinned him down.." Jinyoung explained, satisfied with his job.

Jaebum takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself.

"Okay, now that you have his attention you can stand up now alright." Jaebum gently said as he held out his hands.

Jinyoung looks down on his brother.

"Now that he's here I can say what I want now oppa...thanks for nothing.." Jinyoung pouts as Chanyeol looks at him.

"Jinyoung I am in the middle of training my men.."

"Shut it oppa..I will tell our mother and father about this.." Jinyoung accepted Jaebum's hands and let the King assist him.

Chanyeol gets up as soon as Jinyoung removes himself from his person.

"Aiyooo..not even a week has passed and you're already the bratty little sister..this is why I don't want one.." Chanyeol grumbled under his breath.

Jinyoung pouts at Chanyeol as Jaebum hold his hand tight and steer him away from the Captain.

"Jinyoung, you said you wanted to talk to me. What is it that you want..you don't have to go to your brother to come and find me. Send one of your maids if you wanted a word.."

"But..they said it's not proper..anyway they said that you have my things with you.I need them back."

Jaebum walks away dragging the smaller man with him who looks around and waved goodbye to Chanyeol who glares at him as if saying GOOD RIDDANCE.

"Jinyoung, I kept them in my chamber because my people will freak out with your..things. It keeps on emitting some strange sound sometimes." Jaebum quietly said as Jinyoung gasp.

"OMG! My phone is still working..that sound you heard is a ringtone..someone is calling me??!!! I need to get it back please.." Jinyoung looks at Jaebum with pleading eyes as Jaebum lifted an eyebrow at him, putting his hands behind his back as he looks at Jinyoung.

"What's in it for me.."

Jinyoung gasp as he looks at Jaebum with judging eyes.

This freaking man has the nerve. Being a King doesn't make it all right to be a jerk ugh..what does this man want.

"Well, what do you want in exchange.."

"I want a kiss.." Jaebum suddenly wraps a hand on Jinyoung's waist as he pulls him closer to his body.

Eunuch Jia and the long line of servants behind the King all averted their eyes from the scene as Jinyoung gasp in embarrassment.

"What the hell..no!"

"Sooner or later you need to give in..you will be one of my consorts.." 

Jaebum leans down to smell Jinyoung's hair, trailing down sideways towards the smaller man's ears which if flushed red, dipping low he puts a kiss below Jinyoung's neck making the man push him away to no avail as Jaebum is stronger than him.

"Stop it you pervert King!" Jinyoung shouted as Eunuch Jia coughs awkwardly.

"One kiss Jinyoung ah..."

 

TBC^^


	9. Their first kiss

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum's excited face as he hesitantly thinks things over. First, he is straight...right? He has never been attracted to any men before, as far as he knows. Admiring some guy for his talent and good attitude doesn't mean that he harbors a romantic liking towards him right?

But he needs that phone, he will do anything to get his cellphone back.

Jinyoung scrunch up his face and pouts his lips, thinking about giving the King a peck on the lips, yes that will do. As soon as his puckered lips touched Jaebum's he is shocked at the sudden turn of events, he should know better than to trust this perverted King.

Jinyoung whines as he felt those large hands encompasses his waist, pulling him closer to the King's body, making him feel that though muscles underneath those royal robes, making him feel the heat...

"Open your lips,.." Jaebum whispers as he stop kissing those cherry lips that he's been wanting to devour ever since he met the man.

"No..umpp..." 

Jaebum seized the moment when the smaller man replied and kiss him full on, tongue sneaking inside that warm cavern, exploring, licking and sucking on that tongue.

Jaebum groan with want, enjoying how the younger man became lax, allowing him to take charge, hell he will make the younger man enjoy this kiss. But he is just a man, and he can't help it if he wanted to touch, so he trails his hands slowly from Jinyoung's neck down to his arms and at the back of his waist, finally trailing down onto those plump peaches.

The King growls in satisfaction as he felt those plump cheeks on his hands. It's what he has been dreaming and more, so plump and soft to touch.

Jinyoung remains submissive and just let the man do what he wants because the truth is, he really can't do anything about it. He is attacked by so much sensations, he didn't know how being dominated felt..good. He is scared at first but he knew that the King won't do anything to him in broad daylight and in front of his servants..right?

"Lady Park! We should be going right now..we still need to pack." Chen shouted while bowing low, eyes closed as he pray for his life, he just intervene with the King's intention.

Jinyoung slightly pushed the King away, face blushing furiously at the realization that he let this man devour him in front of so many people. Them being tactful and avoiding looking at the scene doesn't make up for the embarrassment that he felt.

"Jaebum ah.." Jinyoung whines in embarrassment as if asking for the taller man to do something.

Jaebum looks annoyed at the interruption but nevertheless smirk teasingly at Jinyoung. He enjoyed that particular kiss so much to the point of not wanting to punish Healer Chen from disturbing their moment.

"Kim Jongdae..one more interruption from you and you know what will happen right?" Jaebum imperiously said as Chen held his breath.

"Yes, Pyeha..excuse your servant but we really need to prepare for our travel."

"Go on and pack then. Jinyoung and I will proceed to the Royal Chambers."

"Pyeha..now is not the time to copulate.." Eunuch Jia worriedly said as Chen finally look up. Looking alarmed, if the King will proceed to share his bed with Jinyoung right now, without the consent and knowledge of the Queen then the man will have a much harder time living inside the palace. 

Jaebum looks around.

"I am not sharing my bed with Lady Park right now, we just have to get something from my chambers..how could you think of me that way?" Jaebum dangerously said as he glares at his servants who are now bowing their heads in fear.

"Aisshh see that pervert King? Even your servants knew you wanted to..to...you know. You should control yourself! And your hands, keep those away from my ass alright?"

Chen looks hopelessly at Eunuch Jia who is getting uncomfortable since the lady just insulted their King multiple times in fact, normally that action means death but since the King takes a huge liking towards the man they we're all confused as to how to address the matter.

"I will try to control myself for now but once you become my concubine then..."

Jaebum walks closer and leans down slightly to whisper on Jinyoung's ears.

"You are mine to do as I please..."

Jaebum smiled at the speechless man before grasping his hands and taking him as he walks past.

"Come then dear Lady Park. We will get your things now."

Chen bows and follows the King and Lady Park as the two went on their way to his Chambers.

\-------------------------------------------

Jinyoung has his mouth open as he looks at the Royal Chambers, to say that it is grand will be an understatement. Every detail, every vibrant color, every furnitures has been made by a master of arts, that is for sure for they created such fine works.

"Close your mouth else the flies might enter.."

Jinyoung glared at the King for interrupting his thoughts.

"Where is it?" Jinyoung impatiently said.

"Is that the proper way to talk to a King,,or shall I say your King?" Jaebum stalled some time for he is liking how much more inviting his room is now that Jinyoung is inside it. He seems to be the missing piece for this cold room, a treasure that will give him the warm that he wants.

Jinyoung heave a deep breath and pray for patience. The only reason why he is tolerating the man is for his cellphone..yes yes that's it..it's not because he likes how the man makes a move on him please.

"Can I have my things now Pyeha."

Jaebum smiled in satisfaction as he turns around and get Jinyoung's hidden things on his bedside drawer, wrapped with a silk cloth that he handed over to the man.

"Here it is.."

 

Jinyoung trembles as he accepted it and opens it immediately. There it is, his Haloween costume, his led watch and his cellphone. He grabs the phone first and is amazed that it's battery is on full. Checking his messages he gasp as he reads the current one.

From : Markiepoo

Jinyoung ah...help me I'm with these crazy people wearing traditional costumes! I think I'm going crazy..they said I am in China. There's this guy, his name is Wang Jia Er..apparently he is the Emperor of China! I'm in a freaking drama set with crazy people telling me they don't know what television is. Where are you?! Call me!!!

"Oh my God...Mark is here too." Jinyoung blurted out in wonder.

'What..what is it?" Jaebum carefully asked as he looks at Jinyoung.

"My friend, he's here as well. Do you know who is Wang Jia Er?"

Jaebum curses as he puts a hand on Jinyoung's mouth, looking carefully at the door. He grabs Jinyoung on his arms, and looks straight in his eyes.

"You..who are you and how do you know about the Emperor of China's real name?"

Jinyoung gaped at the King, he didn't know who Wang Jia Er is but he has his friend lock up somewhere.

"I don't know him but my friend send a message to me saying that he's also here, with that Jia Er guy.." 

Jaebum look at him intensely, silently contemplating if what he is saying is true. To have someone utter the Emperor's name is too risky, that person surely is asking for death from the heavens, but this..Jinyoung came from the Heavens himself.

"This friend of yours...he also fell from the sky?"

Why yeah..I think so..I need to call him first before I know the whole story." 

Jinyoung dials Mark's number when Jaebum gasp in surprise at the strange sound coming from Jinyoung's cellphone. 

"What are you doing..that box..why does it emits a strange light?" 

Jinyoung presses the loudspeaker button as he looks at Jaebum.

"This is a device which lets me contact my friends even with distance between us..I don't know how the heck this thing works now in your time since this place doesn't have any satellite signal for a mobile phone but..I'll try my luck. Hey..look it's ringing!!" Jinyoung shouted in surprise as the ringing sounds was heard inside the Royal Chamber.

Jaebum looks suspiciously at the device but nevertheless got curious enough on how the thing works when a voice was heard, making the King stood up quickly at grab his sword. Jaebum pointed it at the cellphone which was shielded by Jinyoung the second he notices how Jaebum got scared..yep..the King got scared by a mobile phone.

"Wait wait!..Yah..King Jaebum ah..drop that sword for God's sake..this is just a phone..the one talking is my friend Mark."

Jinyoung puts the phone near his mouth as he tries to communicate again with Mark.

"Mark! I'm here..talk to me."

"Jinyoung ah..where are you. You read my message right? I'm inside the freaking Forbidden City!! How the fuck will I ever get out of this place?" Mark shouted back as Jinyoung shoves a hand on his hair.

"Listen I'm still at Korea but like you I also am with people who doesn't even know what a cell phone is. And I'm also with the king..I..they said that I fell from the sky.."

"Me too..and I am still wearing that fucking Pikachu costume!! I fell right in front of the Emperor when he's choosing the new batch of concubines..that fucker has the audacity to strip me afterwards..fuck him.."

Jinyoung remembers Mark's costume and laugh his ass off as he imagines what his friend has experienced. 

"Shut up Jinyoung ah..this is not the time for your non existent humor." Mark mutters in irritation.

"That was..oh my God. They probably thought you were an alien or something..hahahaaha." Jinyoung slap a hand on his thigh in amazement. 

Jaebum places his sword back down and look at Jinyoung who is laughing his ass off.

"They did,,and for the first few days they actually take me in as a prisoner. They would've tortured me really if the emperor didn't intervene."

Jinyoung sobered up after hearing that, heart beat spiking up in fear at the thought that his friend is in danger.

"Wait..but you're okay now right? Because you have your phone and we're talking..."

"I actually don't know if I am safe. I am taken in as a male concubine!! Now tell me am I safe??" Mark shouted through the phone as Jinyoung gasp in shock.

"Don't tell me that emperor is a pervert too.." Jinyoung mumbles as Jaebum decided to intervene.

"Hey, is that really your friend. A delegate from China will be here, we are waiting for his arrival. There are some issues that I also need to discuss with the Emperor. Maybe you could come after you're formally placed as my Royal Concubine."

Mark heard the King's voice.

"Who's that, what Royal Concubine..Jinyoung? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm still in Korea hyung..but I am in the same situation like you. King Jaebum wanted me to become his concubine since I fell right from the sky and into his arms.."

Mark stayed silent for a while.

"Hyung? Mark!!"

"Jinyoung,..I am with the King right now and we've been traveling for weeks. I think we're going there...to where you are."

Jinyoung held his breath, he can tell his brother Chanyeol to send him a message as soon as he can when Mark and the Emperor arrived. 

"I'll see you soon hyung. But until then I can't contact you. I wont be able to bring my mobile phone with me since I'll be going to my adopted parents house and train to be a proper lady, don't freaking laugh asshole..." Jinyoung mutters as he heard his friend laugh.

"It will take some time though...traveling like this is a pain in the ass. One more thing...Jia Er is insisting that once we get back to the forbidden city...uhm..he wanted me to finally share his bed. I mean..what the fuck. I never in my entire life thought that this shit will happen." Mark glumly said as Jinyoung looks at Jaebum who is now sitting beside him looking fondly at him while waiting.

"Yeah. Me too."

\------------------------------------------------

"Healer Chen..what is the hurry?" Jinyoung huffs as they practically run from the Royal Chamber up to Jinyoung's quarters.

Chen look around and motioned him to enter his room as fast as he can,

Jinyoung lay down on his mat and looks at Chen who continues to grab his meager belonging and packing it up in a nice box that the King has provided.

"Chen..why are you ignoring me?" Jinyoung curiously ask, wondering if Chen is finally pissed off at him.

"Lady Park, you are so naive."

"What?"

"You are inside the palace, the people outside this walls dreams of working inside, they thought that everything is beautiful and extravagant, peaceful and organized when the truth is these four walls hid many secrets that will haunt you for ever. You cant act like a normal person here, you need to be careful, you need to gain power in order to protect yourself. Inside the palace, every wall has ears. Every move you make will be reported to the Queen, she is nice but there are rumors on who is behind her power."

Jinyoung stayed silent, yeah he knows all about the wicked Queen who will be the antagonist for the main lead.

"Wait..does that mean that I am the main lead? Oh no?" Jinyoung whines at his thought while Chen only heard his last words.

"Yes yes so be very careful Lady Park, you are walking on a thread here and one mistake will lead you to your downfall no matter how much the King likes you. Hey are you listening to me Lady Park?" Chen looks confusedly at Jinyoung who is now crying openly.

"I don't want to be the main lead of this drama..I don't want to suffer.."

Chen looks confused at Jinyoung.

"Okay...I..I will take this to your ladies in waiting then. Uhm,,,did I scare you that much. Sorry Lady Park." Chen bows and walks out of the room.

"Jaebum I will kill you if your wife do horrible things to me like Dongyi ah..no. I won't let her...I will punch her in the face even if she's a girl. Don't try me Queen bitch." Jinyoung talk to himself as Chen left.

Meanwhile, Sulli and Wonhee are beside themselves with worry, they are hearing every word that Jinyoung is saying.

"Lady Park is cursing the Queen..oh no."

"What shall we do.."

"You go ahead and stop her.."

"I don't want to..what if she's angry and punch me instead."

"But talking bad about the Queen is..haishh.."

"What to do with our Lady Park.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

The Queen contemplate her plan and waits for her clan's report. She has stayed quiet and let her husband do whatever he wants. Yes she loves Jaebum and she is always willing to put the King's happiness before her own but she also has a duty..a duty to repay her debt.

"Jungjeon Mama, officer Li is here."

"Send him in.."

The officer bows down to the Queen, relaying his report. 

"Jungjeon Mama, the Lady will be under the protection of the Park Clan, as we heard from the servants how the King called for the Minister of Justice and his spouse, the said Lady also interrupted her brother while in training. She will have a silent but reliable Clan as her back up, I can say that we are more powerful in case of wealth and land but our clan and her clan's influence is at par with each other. Now the only possible thing that will make her more powerful than you is the King's affection for her."

The Queen stayed silent as she wonders the extent of her husband's fondness for that woman goes.

"I can't eliminate her now as that will raise suspicion, I don't want to ruin my peaceful relationship with my husband just because of my clan's greediness. But I still need her out of my way. I need that rare poison from China, place our allies inside the Kitchen, stay on the low and make sure to poison her. Little by little. For the mean time make sure that the girl will see this before she is shift off of this place." 

She wrote Jinyoung's name on a clean paper using red ink.

The man gasp as the Queen folded it when it is dried.

"This is my first warning for her.."

 

TBC^^

A/N : Sorry for the long wait..I've been so busy lately.


	10. Challenge Accepted

The time has come for Jinyoung's departure and all his companions are worried for his safety. It is well known that the Queen has been quiet about the King's activity but is well informed of it. And silence makes everyone jittery for it means many things..it means staying hidden before an attack, it means plotting and planning before a kill, it means danger. And Jinyoung apparently doesn't give any shit about it.

"What has gotten into you to make you this annoying my dear sister?" Chanyeol drawls as Jinyoung was being herded outside with his ladies in waiting as well as Healer Chen. 

Jinyoung scowled at his brother.

"Shut up, you don't know what I am going through right now you giant of a man." Jinyoung hisses as his mood doesn't get any better. 

He's happy that somehow he knew Mark is in this place as well, he's not alone. But the thought about Jaebum's wife,..the Queen pisses him off. That woman will certainly makes his life miserable here, of course he know just how things work inside the palace, not only because of the historical dramas that are popular in his time but also because of their history subject at school. Crazy things are known to happen inside the palace and he needs to man up of else he will freaking die.

Chanyeol scrunch up his eyebrows as he thinks of what could possibly make Jinyoung this mad. He looks at Chen who blushes and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well then tell me what or who the problem is so that I can eliminate it." Chanyeol seriously said as he looks down at Jinyoung who lifted an eyebrow in surprise and stopped in his track.

"Are you serious? You will help me if I call for help brother?" Jinyoung has a hopeful smile on his face which makes Chanyeol more nervous at the sudden mood swing.

"Yeah..it is my duty to help you in any way I can since you're my sister."

Jinyoung nods his thanks and hugged Chanyeol.

"Thank you. You're the best big brother ever oppa..."

Chanyeol huffs under his breath and lets Jinyoung do whatever he wants just to make him calm down from one of his moods.

Baekhyun arrived from the scene with worried expression on his face as he motions for Chanyeol to come to him. The taller man shuffled on curiously as he noticed how distraught Baekhyun is.

"What happened.."

"Captain Park, someone left a letter on Jinyoung's room after they went out. This is so sick...I am actually scared for your sister."

Chanyeol stands up straight at the thought of someone wishing Jinyoung harm.

"Tell me the details..."

"Here...someone left this letter on his bed."

Chanyeol took the folded paper and gasp in shock. 

It is a folded paper with Jinyoung's name written in red ink. It is a sign of bad luck, a sign of someone wishing the recipient bad luck and death.

"How...who could have left this..."

Baekhyun grabs his shoulders and looks intently at the taller man.

"Captain Park, who could have access in every part of the palace and works in silence.."

Chanyeol's eyes widens in realization. Of course, this would be the Queen's actions. A message telling Jinyoung to back off. It is unwise for them to think that the Queen's clan will let all this happen under their watch.

"She acts fast..." Chanyeol mutters.

Jinyoung looks at his brother talking with Healer Byun and pokes Chen at his chest making the smaller man giggle. 

"Aiyoo..Jinyoung. Don't do that, a lady shouldn't initiate skinship with other men especially you who has the king's affection." Chen whines.

Jinyoung looks at him in the eyes with a teasing smile.

"Who are you to teach me to behave when you're basically checking out my brother every time he's not looking." 

"I...I was not!.." Chen stutters as Jinyoung continues to tease him.

Deciding to stop torturing the smaller man Jinyoung grabs his skirt and run as fast as he could to where Chanyeol and Baekhyun were talking. Seeing the letter in his brother's hands he push his body towards Chanyeol making the man sway sidewards in surprise and was left gaping when he saw Jinyoung grabbing the letter and perusing it as pretty as he, please.

"Wait..Jinyoung. Don't touch that letter aishhh..."

Jinyoung stay silent as he stares at the paper with his name written in red ink. He's not dumb to know what this means. Clutching his fist in irritation.

So...it has begun huh.

Baekhyun looks nervously at Jinyoung then back to Chanyeol.

"That bitch thinks she can bully me around huh? Healer Byun...get me a paper and red ink." Jinyoung hisses as Baekhyun swallows nervously, looking helplessly at Chanyeol.

"Hey,,,let's all calm down for a second alright. Let's think about our action first before..." Chanyeol stopped when he saw Jinyoung glaring at him.

"Oppa, I need a paper and a fucking red ink or else I will tell mother and father that you are being mean to me."

Chanyeol grabs his chest and glares at his "sister".

"What did I fucking do in my life for me to have an evil sister like you. Yah..you heard my sister get a paper and red ink ready." Chanyeol shouted as his sister's maid scurried to obey the order.

"Do you know what you're doing Park Jinyoung.."

Jinyoung smiled evilly at Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

"Oh yes I know. It's time to show her that she can't push me around. With or without the King's help."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Eunuch Jia bows towards the King as he handed him the report. Eradicating the bad eggs from the government has been very tricky and requires constant vigilance.

"Here are the list of the families that may be connected to the rebels Pyeha..but of course they are all innocent unless we have proof of their conspiracy."

Jaebum shakes his head in sadness, greed can be the death of a family, heck even the whole blood line as long as their hideous act is proven. What leader, parent, brother who would sacrifice the safety and future of his family for a small amount of power.

"Good job, give our men some reward for their hard work and always remind them that loyalty to the crown will earn them a much better future than what they have left behind." Jaebum instructed as Eunuch Jia nods his head.

Jaebum is a very active King, he goes out of the palace in secret and mingles with the citizen, they didn't get suspicious of him because he acts like a normal man outside, in truth the King is happier outside the palace rather than inside it. He knows first hand what his people need because he goes on his way to find out what his government lack..a character that Eunuch Jia admires so much of the young King.

On his adventures outside he has encountered a group of rebels and fought them, the King's life is in danger at that time but he didn't give up, earning the respect of the rebel's leader, giving him the chance to speak before eliminating him, Jaebum revealed his status and instructed the man that his body should be given back to the palace after his death. The leader set him free for he admires a King who isn't afraid of death, Jaebum found them again after his recovery from the incident and has acquired their help. They are now the King's secret army, they are working under the King's instruction.

They are the King's eyes and ears inside and out of the palace.

"Pyeha, Officer Do is here."

"Let him in..."

"Pyeha.."

"Speak..."

"Lady Park is now gearing for her departure but was held up with something.."

Jaebum leans forward in surprise.

"It must have missed us by a few minutes, there's someone who left a parchment with Lady Park's name written on it in red ink."

Jaebum clutches his fist, of course the Queen's clan already knew of his activities. How could they do this to his lover, yes his. The moment he saw Jinyoung he considered him as his, his to own, his to love and to protect.

"Did you catch who did this..:" Jaebum whispers as Officer Do shakes his head.

"They act fast and no traces have been left behind. I am ready to bet my life on it that it's the Queen's doing Pyeha."

Jaebum purses his lips and heave a deep breath knowing how dangerous it will be for him to side with Jinyoung, who is not yet a concubine against the Queen who has a powerful clan behind her. He still needs to make Jinyoung gain respect and power along the way.

Eunuch Jia looks at the King with worried eyes, he knew how the young King adores Lady Park and he as his loyal servant want nothing but happiness for the young King who carries the burden and responsibility of the whole Kingdom on his shoulders. He is intent to help the daughter of the heavens if it means that Lady Park will bring happiness in the King's life.

"Pyeha..I think it is time to make a move. We can't just forsake the lady and let her suffer the things that the Queen's clan has in store for her."

Jaebum closes his eyes, he want's nothing more but to grab Jinyoung in his arms and never let him out of his sight, he wants to guard him against anything or anyone that may harm him but alas he is a powerful king with his hands tied behind his back as the matter of his wives and concubines fell under the Queen's rule. He has to play his cards carefully.

"Pyeha,,,there's something more that you need to know. I think after you hear this one you will think twice on who to be scared for..."

Jaebum lifted an eyebrow as he saw how Officer Do smirk in amusement, an emotion that is very rarely seen on the uptight man's face.

"What is it?"

"Lady Park send the letter back to the Queen with her own massage written in red ink."

Eunuch Jia gasp in shock at the blatant move by a mere lady against the powerful Queen. Jaebum got surprised but slowly smiled in satisfaction at the thought that Jinyoung is truly the right one for him, he can't be scared by threats and fought his rights against this unfair play of power.

"I am pleased to know that she stands up for herself, she will be a great factor and leader inside the palace once she's settled in." 

"Yes Pyeha..the heavens gave you a partner who will strongly lead the nation with your grace..congratulations Pyeha.." Officer Do bows his head as well as Eunuch Jia.

Once the officer went out Eunuch Jia turns to the King with worry.

"Pyeha..it is not good to challenge the Queen this early in the game.."

"A challenge that my lover has only accepted and not initiated by Jinyoung. Let him be for now, he is doing well on his own."

\--------------------------------------------

The Queen's lady in waiting is running towards the royal chamber, not minding how out of breath she is she shoves her way inside making the people in the room turns towards her in indignation.

"Sora..how could you do this atrocious behavior in front of the Queen?!!" Lady Wei Li shouted at the maid who waves her hand to silence the lady and handed her the same roll of parchment that the Queen has written on.

"What is that, I told you to bring it to that woman's chamber, why is it still here?" The Queen testily said.

"Jungjeon Mama, it was given to Lady Park and the Lady wrote something in this parchment too. The funny thing is that they send for me to give it back here. I guess the lady knew it was from the Queen.."

The Queen stares at the parchment in curiosity, clutching her fist as she thought of how that lady is testing her patience. How dare she send for her lady in waiting as if she has some title or power inside the palace.

Lady Wei Li, one of the Queen's many aunts grabs the parchment from the maid and opens it up for the Queen.

They both gasp as they saw what is written.

YOU DON'T SCARE ME QUEEN. B.I.T.C.H

(Let's just all pretend that the words is written in Hangul and the Bitch part is in English letters.)

"Jungjeon Mama..." Lady Wei Li wailed as the Queen grabs the parchment back, staring at the strange letters, wondering what does the weird characters means.

"What language is this, what does the last word means?" 

"We don't know Jungjeon Mama, but there are rumors that Lady Park is the daughter of the heavens, given to the King as a gift. Maybe..it is a language that comes from the sky and beyond.." One of the Queen's lady in waiting said.

"Jungjeon Mama, this act should be punishable by death..no one can disrespect you like this..what if that's a curse word, my Queen let us do something."

The Queen gripped her skirt tight as she felt angry at the thought that someone has the courage to curse her..the Queen, the mother of the Nation.

"I will show her what happens about the people who get disrespectful towards me. I will go and send her off."

"Yes Jungjeon Mama.."

\--------------------------------

"If anyone ask, I did not write those words on that parchment alright.." Baekhyun cheerfully said towards Jinyoung's ladies in waiting, Healer Chen and a bored looking Officer Park.

"But you did write it Baeks, Jinyoung only wrote the last word." Chen innocently said while Baekhyun stomp his feet in frustration.

"Shut up Chen...I am making these people forget what they saw and your loud mouth always brings the truth out..." Baekhyun shouted in frustration as Chen sulks besides Chanyeol who pats the smaller man on the head in comfort.

"There there, just be quiet when someone ask alright Chen? So you don't have to get evil like your friend here.." Chanyeol looks pointedly at Baekhyun who glares at him.

"I will not be in this situation if your SWEET DEAR SISTER just behaves herself."

"Well I can't do anything about her, what do you want me to do throw her back to the sky?" Chanyeol ask as Jinyoung went towards them.

"Have you seen Jaebum ah...he's late. Geez, a King should always be punctual and that pervert is late." He complains as he looks around hoping to find the King and be out of the palace as soon as he can.

"Oh...there he is."

Jinyoung waves his hand in greeting and shouted as loud as he can.

"JAEBUM AHHH...YOU'RE LATE! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN SLOWPOKE. I NEED TO BE HOME BEFORE DARK!" 

Chanyeol grabs his hands down and hisses.

"You don't shout here inside the palace Jinyoung ah.." 

"What? How will he hear me? Aishh..he walks slow. Go get him oppa, carry him and bring him here now."

"No..no one can touch the King.."

"What..."

"Lady Park, I heard your pretty voice before I even get a glimpse of you.."

Chanyeol and Chen wince at the lady's mistake.

"We are sorry for her actions Pyeha.." both of them bow low to the King.

"What's your problem it's just an act, I wanted Jaebum to hear me in spite of the distance that's why I did it."

Jaebum smiled fondly at Jinyoung who looks pretty with his pink hanbok and his long hair tied behind her.

"It's okay Officer Park, your sister can do anything she wants since she has my heart."

Jinyoung looks incredulously at the King.

"You're so cheesy your highness King Jaebum ah. Anyways can I leave now?"

"Yes I am not able to accompany you on your journey home but I will visit you as soon as I can."

"Mkay..."

"Pyeha..I think it's not wise for you to see my sister when she's still in training. You will be a distraction towards her and I am sure my father will not allow it." Chanyeol said towards the King who shakes his head.

"He will, I am King and he is a good minister. He will respect my decision if I want to visit my lover."

"I am telling you he won't. I know him Pyeha. Good luck on your plan anyway."

Jaebum huffs annoyingly as he looks at the people around him.

"Well I'm gonna say goodbye to my lover now so I suggest you all turn your back around as to not see me devour him." He smirks as he heard the maids and Healer Chen squeaks in shock and did what he order them to.

"Hmmn you have some style, King.."

"I will wait for you. Now for our goodbye kiss." 

Jaebum leans down and tastes those red lips, ones that he's been craving for, dominating, conquering, exploring every part of his lover's mouth. Making the smaller man shiver at the sensation, what a mere kiss can do towards him, making Jinyoung weak, making his body melt towards the King.

Jaebum holds his lover close, satisfied at the other's reaction towards his kiss.

"I will see you soon."

\--------------------------

The Queen felt tears fall down her cheeks, she thought she's already used from the pain, the pain of seeing her own husband be with someone else, it's her duty to give way to concubines and let the King have as many heirs as he want. Yes she knows, she puts up with it the best as she can but, in spite of her outer appearance of being a strong Queen she is still a mere wife, who's in love with her husband.

It kills her inside as she saw Jaebum kiss his lover goodbye, knowing how the other woman makes her husband happy, how her husband must treasure her when here she was, thrown to the sides again for the newest conquest.

"Jungjeon Mama..I think it's time to go back now.."

"I will make her pay, for stealing Jaebum's smile away from me."

 

TBC^^


	11. The lady is a man

Jinyoung quietly sat on his palanquin, he feels really uncomfortable since he knows that four people are carrying him now, on a freaking wooden box towards his new prison. Yes, he thinks of it as his prison, yes he thinks of this whole damn place as his prison as he doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong in this time where slavery still exists. 

"Stop this palanquin!!" Jinyoung shouted and the crowd of servants with him immediately obeyed his orders.

He felt the palanquin being gently laid down on the floor, quickly crawling uncomfortably out of that tight space he grumbles under his breath. Looking around he stood up and whines about his aching back.

"Aigooo,..my back hurts so much with that tight space, yah! You, the tall one at the back. I see that spare horse you have with you let me ride that instead." Jinyoung pointed out to one of the soldiers who confusedly looks at their head soldier who shrugs his arms.

"My Lady Park it would be inappropriate if a lady of your status will ride a horse while traveling back to your parent's place. If you are uncomfortable sitting inside the palanquin then we can walk instead. Right officer?" Chen suggested and then looks at the head soldier for confirmation.

"Healer Chen, it will take so much time if the lady will walk with us plus the King ordered us to make her safe and guard her against all harm. Us stopping right here is dangerous enough, what more if we let her walk, other spies or rebels that want to get back to the King will have an open opportunity to kill her, they can actually just shoot her."

Jinyoung swallows, suddenly nervous at the thought that some bad men are hiding and is ready to strike anytime.

"Aisshhh..alright I'll go back to that damn box." Jinyoung turns to crawl his way back inside when he stops and looks at the four male servant who bows their head at his scrutiny.

"I'm sorry guys if you're carrying my weight, I will try to lose some for you. Don't worry. Aja, fighting!" He put up a fighting sign and proceeds inside the palanquin much to the surprise of the four servants who suddenly smiled at the thought that Jinyoung is the first person who ever thinks of their feelings and they are grateful for his sympathy.

Proceeding with a light heart they traveled back to the Park Clan's house with optimism and a new respect for the King's new love interest.

Minister Park and his wife was notified that their adopted daughter is near, the older man sigh as he knows the pros and cons of their plan is. Having the daughter of the heavens as their own daughter means they have to side with her, in everything that she decides with her life but she will just be a King's concubine. Jinyoung has to play a game, a game that she has no idea on how to play, that's where he and his wife came in. The training does involve improving the lady's social skill and his actions but it also involves teaching on the ways of the palace, how the inhabitant of that place, plots, kill and eliminate all who opposes in their path. Yes, the King has put him and his family in the line of fire but he can't do anything about it. He has a duty to support their ruler.

Jinyoung slowly walks out of the palanquin once he heard that they had arrived at the place and felt nervous all of a sudden at the thought that he will meet his parents alone, Chanyeol is busy now and promises to visit once he can.

He looks around and is amazed at the view, trees are all over the place, flowers are blooming all around and the house looks simple yet looks comfortable and welcoming. He saw Minister Park and Lady Park at the entrance of the house waiting for him. He put a smile on his lips and walks towards the two.

"Hello, mother, father. I have arrived safely." Jinyoung bows down to the two who nods their head in affirmation.

"Welcome to our home dear daughter, I guess you are tired come on inside and take a rest now. Come." Lady Park ushers him inside and as Jinyoung walks forward he turns his head and looks for Chen.

"Healer Chen, make sure that the servants have a well-deserved break before going back to the palace. Officer Do, thank you and your men for guarding us."

Officer Do bow his head and smirk. The lady has a kind heart in spite of the brash attitude.

Minister Park likes what he sees, the King needs a kind heart on his side for him to rule the people of this kingdom better, he needs someone who will influence him to do good deeds.

As the mother and daughter walk on talking about mundane things Minister Park walks back to his room, wanting some alone time to think over their plans. With this tense situation, he knew that he needed to make the necessary plans for all possible situations that might happen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eunuch Jia walks towards the King's place with a worried look on his face. The shaman has requested his presence and gave him the auspicious dates for the King and Queen to copulate and try again on making an heir. It is known that the Queen already has 2 miscarriages that take a huge blow into the young couple's relationship. 

As the Queen, she has the burden of producing an heir for the royal bloodline to continue. There are a huge number of concubines that might be able to carry a baby to full term but as far as Eunuch Jia knows no one has ever had a successful pregnancy before. He has the suspicion that the Queen's family is behind that mysterious fact. 

Why let another woman bear an heir and possibly dethrone the Queen? Eunuch Jia knows that some of the Northern Clan has relatives planted inside the palace to better protect the Queen and it is possible that some of them work in the kitchen where a mere act of sprinkling some poison into someone's food is as easy as 1,2,3.

"Hmmm. I don't know what will the King do to avoid this one." he walks inside the chamber and greets the King.

"Pyeha, the Shaman has decided on the most auspicious date for you and the Queen's coupling." Eunuch Jia handed the letter to Jaebum who looks at it in disgust.

"I thought the Queen has given up on producing an heir? She has said so herself, I clearly remember it like it were yesterday." Jaebum said in irritation as Eunuch Jia sweats profusely. 

If the king ignores the protocol and pushes the Queen away there will be hell to pay. The power struggle inside the palace has shifted and everyone feels like they can dethrone the King.

"Pyeha, the Queen receives the same letter as you are, I am sure this is not her doing seeing as how devastated she is after her last miscarriage."

"Yes..yes. I know. But I don't want to do it. Tell them I am sick so I can't proceed with their evil plan. Call Healer Byun and announced to the palace that he is now promoted as my personal doctor."

"Yes Pyeha...but what should I tell the Shaman?"

"Pick another date and send Jinyoung's birthdate to her. She knows what to do."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The shaman looks at the birth details of a certain Park Jinyoung, she knows the current happenings inside the palace and she is indeed curious about this so-called daughter of the heavens.

"Hmmm..very very lucky. This man has heaven's favor." She whispers as her apprentice gasps in shock.

"Master..the daughter of the heavens is a man?"

"Yes he is, and he needs to hide his true self otherwise the King can't claim him. You close your mouth and keep his secrets to the grave or else bad luck will follow you to the end of your life. He is here for a reason..." The shaman whispers.

"What reason is that Master? For the heaven to bestow such gift for our King?"

"The world is a mysterious thing Ana..but I sense a pull between the King and Jinyoung. It seems like heaven found a way to bring them together, this man..he is not from our time."

"Ma..master?"

"He doesn't belong here, but he has a mission to do, things to change for the King and him to meet again on his own time."

"Can you tell me more about this Master?"

The shaman smiled at the small child.

"Do you believe in reincarnation Ana?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The family of three ate dinner in silence, Jinyoung is uncomfortable as he takes a peek every now and then towards his ladies in waiting. 

"Jinyoung, straighten your back and focus on finishing your meal. I can read you like an open book dear, we have to change that." Lady Park said as she smiles comfortingly to the startled man.

"Uhmm...sorry. I just want Wonhee and Sulli to eat with me."

"You will do no such thing Jinyoung ah. I know you have a kind heart and you may do whatever you want behind a closed door but in the eyes of the people especially inside the palace, you need to follow the rules and the protocols. The hierarchy is there for a reason. They are your friends and loyal servants but in the eyes of the people they are just mere servants, showing kindness in public might make someone questions your upbringing." 

Minister Park nod his head in agreement.

"I am sorry for all of this but you now carry our name, that means you are practically in a high rank on the society, plus the King's attention on you means more eyes are now focused on your every move."

"I understand, I'll work hard so that I will not shame your name, Father."

"Aigoo, that's not what we meant dear. We don't care about the family image at all. Chanyeol has done things his way and always gets away with it, what we want is for you to be ready, and be strong enough to survive the palace. Since the King adores you I am sure the other concubines and their families are already plotting things to eliminate you. That is how things are here.."

"They can't scare me Mother..and I will not be a pushover. I will fight back whoever dares to make me suffer." Jinyoung confidently said but deep inside he is scared of how dangerous this game is.

Minister Park nods but makes sure that Jinyoung understands the reason on why they are doing these training.

"I am glad for these moments where I have a daughter Jinyoung. We prayed for one but alas, the only blessing that we have is Chanyeol. Tell me something about yourself, I heard many interesting stories about you."

Jinyoung look at his Father and observe the man, he seems kind but one look and anyone can tell that he is a disciplinarian, he is of a high-rank meaning he is a smart man, an open-minded one and a good leader and provider. As he sees Chanyeol he is sure that this great man had raised another great man.

"Father, before I proceed can I ask you and mother something?"

"Why yes of course.."

"Can you believe something that is beyond understanding? Because what I will tell you is quite unbelievable but it's true." 

The two parents look at each other and nodded.

"I am Park Jinyoung, 20 years old. I am studying at a local college with my friends and there's an event at the university, it's called Halloween Party."

Park Won Bin looks curious about what was being said, as some of the terms have never been heard before but urges his daughter to continue anyway.

"A huge earthquake happens, I and my friends got separated. I wake up inside the palace, I didn't know who Jaebum was at that time, I was scared when I realized that I am not in my time.I go back here..this place, this is the past."

Lady Park looks dumbfounded at her daughter while Minister Park remains silent.

"I know my statement is questionable but even the King can testify to my claim. See I literally fell down from the sky and into his eyes, all his servants have witnessed the event, I am telling the truth mother, father please believe me." Jinyoung bows down as both his parents remain quiet.

Minister Park remains quiet as he thinks things through, if what Jinyoung said was true then the man doesn't belong here. He needs to make a way for this young man to get back to his time, but how?

"Are you angry?"

"Jinyoung, I am speaking now as your father, if you belong to the future then you don't belong here. Your presence here can change history, or maybe that is the reason why you're here."

"Neh?"

"Maybe there's a reason why fate brings you back, you need to find out what is the reason, your purpose in being here."

Jinyoung stayed silent as he thinks of his father's words. He's here for a reason..what reason is that?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his long talk with his adopted parents, Jinyoung laid on his bed, worry etched into his face as he realized that he has no freaking idea on why he is here. What is the reason, what shall he do to return back to the future? As his father stated, he doesn't belong here.

"How can I find the reason.."

"Lady Park, I came here for your tea," Chen announced as he walks inside Jinyoung's room.

"Chen..help me. I came here by magic right? I just popped out of nowhere..can you tell me if there are people who know magic here?" Jinyoung asked the man who smiled at him.

"If you want some answers to your questions then you should go to the shaman, they are our connection to the heavens Lady Park."

"A shaman...where can I go in order to talk to her?" Jinyoung's eyes glints as he got excited at the thought.

"The palace has our very own High Priestess, a shaman of great power and influence. You'll be able to meet her when you get back to the palace Lady Park."

"A priestess of great power? She's the best one here?"

"The very best, so I suggest that you'll be diligent in your study so that we can return to the palace soon Lady Park."

"We will Chen..we will."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The first lesson, a lady should always be soft spoken." Lady Park said with a smile as Jinyoung smiled back and shouted a happy "Yes!"

Lady Park and Chen both flinch at the loud voice of Jinyoung. His mother shakes her head at the younger.

"Don't ever shouts inside the palace Jinyoung ah..that is considered rude because you are ruining the peace and calm of the place." Lady Park instructs her daughter who shrugs.

"I did it before, shouted for Jaebum when he's too slow to get to me," Jinyoung mumbles as he runs a hand on his now long hair.

"Yes he did Lady Park," Chen whines as he remembers.

"Well never do that again, a true lady should always be soft spoken. Can you at least remember to do that when you're inside the palace."

"I will if I am allowed to be out of it once in a while,..."

Lady Park sigh and continue on.

"The second Lesson is Posture, always straightens your back and don't ever slouch, whether standing or sitting. You will become the King's concubine and a very favored one at that, you should always show everyone how proud you are of that fact, plus you're the only daughter of the Park Clan. People will look on you with admiration if they see how well you carry yourself."

Jinyoung straightens up when he heard that and tries to sit appropriately.

"Yes..and don't ever sit with your legs wide open again Jinyoung shi..remember that you're a lady..in other people's eyes that is," Chen added as Jinyoung looks stonily at him whispering the words, traitor.

"The third lesson is a lady always that thirst for knowledge, I don't believe that women like us don't have the right to be knowledgeable, as the King's partner in life and soon to be concubine many people are against you because you have an impact in the King's decisions."

Jinyoung looks at his mother.

"What do you mean Mother."

"We all know how much blood has been spilled inside the palace dear, you have the chance to change or sway the King's decision on some of the major changes inside and outside the palace. You know that the Queen has a powerful clan behind their back, they support her because she and the King has a good relationship with each other, no love was present but the King always tolerates her and most of the time he gives in to her pleas. That is the power that will also be bestowed unto you.."

"I can't do that, I can't just meddle with how the King rules his kingdom." 

"But you can...and people will rally for your help on some cases that is why you should learn, you should be diligent in studying so that people won't be able to abuse you."

Jinyoung nods his head.

"I can do that mother, I will study hard."

"The fourth Lesson is, a lady is not mean to other women." Lady Park looks pointedly at Jinyoung then at Chen who is busy hiding his laugh.

Jinyoung pouted and glares at Chen.

"I knew you will blab that mouth of yours."

"I heard it from your brother Jinyoung ah. It is rude to challenge the Queen back like that."

"But she did it first Mother, and I won't let her bully me around." Jinyoung insisted.

"There is a more subtle way to fight back, what you did is considered rude because there is no proof yet that that letter is from the Queen, she is playing with subtlely, you should learn from her."

'But.."

"What Lady Park means is that you should learn to fight back but in a more sophisticated way Jinyoung."

"Aisshhh..alright I will try," Jinyoung whines when he thinks that a fist fight with that woman is a much better way to settle things between them.

"The fifth lesson is a lady refrains from using vulgar language..."

"Fuck.." Jinyoung whines loudly as his right to explain his emotions will be prohibited now.

Lady Park coughs loudly as Chen slaps Jinyoung's arms.

"As I said please control your urge to use vulgar words, that is not befitting to you. You're a lady Jinyoung always remember that."

"A fake one.." he mumbles.

"Of course..."

"A real lady speaks with confidence and talks clearly for others to understand her, I don't want to see you mumbling your words with unknown terms. People will push you around once they saw you slack off dear daughter so always be vigilant."

"True.." Chen nods his head.

"Be mindful of people's time and always be punctual. The queen dowager hates people who slack off and waste precious time, don't stir her wrath in your early days at the palace."

"I don't want to pretend around her..." Jinyoung indignantly said as Chen closes his eyes. It's one thing to make a silent war with the Queen but it's on a whole new level to anger the Queen Dowager.

"Unfortunately, you have to because you need the Dowager Queen's blessings and favor in order to fight the Queen's influence inside the palace."

Jinyoung stays quiet as he processes the information.

"Next, a lady always offers her help and is considerate to those around her. This will be the easiest lesson for you since you seem to have a good heart. Help as much as you can for you have the means to, believe in good karma and always lend a helping hand to those who need it."

"I will Mother.."

"When you receive help or hospitality from others always send a thank you note and show gratitude."

"I will Mother.."

"Whenever there's a gathering or you need to visit someone you should not come empty-handed, especially on your visit to the Dowager Queen. That would be so rude and disrespectful." Lady Park said as Jinyoung agrees.

"Alright, that's easy."

"Next, a lady is a woman of her words. Whenever you say something, make it a habit of sticking with your statement. Once you make a promise do it, never back out of your words. It portrays your strength of character."

"I promise to keep my words, Mother."

"A lady is not petty and is dignified. You represent our family so you should always watch your actions among the public. You can be yourself at the privacy of your home." Lady Park smiled at Jinyoung when she saw that the younger man is getting bored as the topic went on.

"Being a lady or acting like a lady does not mean that you should be snobby, always engage in conversation with people regardless of your status. Don't believe in anything you hear inside the palace Jinyoung, as your Father said life inside it is full of lies and deceit."

Lady Park straightens up.

"And lastly..."

"Oh..thank God..." Jinyoung whines as he grabs on to Chen and urges the man to massage his aching legs.

"A woman knows her worth and knows she deserved to be pursued. The King wanted you and wanted to own you but it doesn't mean that he owns your life, you are entitled to your opinion, wants and needs. It's still your choice on how to live your life. Do what you want and think of the methods on how to achieve your goals."

Jinyoung nods his head.

"I will Mother.."

"Now the next thing we do is for you to learn how to be a girl. Chen, you stay here while Jinyoung accompanies me to the Market, it is time for you to learn how to cook young man."

Jinyoung stares helplessly at the woman. How can his mother think that a man like him can cook when he always eat take outs especially now that he's in college.

"Is there any McDonalds here?"

TBC^^


	12. Visitor

Jaebum sneaks off into the night, smiling to himself as he thinks of where he is heading right now. It's been days since he last has seen Jinyoung and he has been restless ever since.

Running as fast as he can without realizing that Officer Park has been following him.

Chanyeol shakes his head as he looks around, checking and double checking every nook and cranny for danger. He needs to keep the young king safe at all times and it also means that he has to sacrifice his much-needed sleep to guard the hard-headed man. He smirked to himself as he notices the familiar path that the young King is taking. It seems that Jaebum can't take it anymore and needs to see his sister.

An hour has passed since the King took off, urging his horse to run faster, he finally arrived at his destination. He stopped his horse and silently looks around for a safe place to leave it when he heard a voice.

"Fancy seeing you here Pyeha.." Chanyeol greets him cheerfully as Jaebum turns around quickly, cursing the man for surprising him.

"Never do that again Captain Park, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the palace." Jaebum scowled at the grinning man who wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"Oh but you're supposed to be there too Pyeha, as I heard the ministers wanted you there at all time."

"Screw them, I need to see Jinyoung and they can't stop me on what I want to do."

Chanyeol sigh and shakes his head at him. His father won't like this.

"Let's go head off to the back and tie our horses there Pyeha, I am warning you now though, if my father caught you, you will be scolded like a naughty baby," Chanyeol said as he shakes his head. Jaebum follows behind the taller man.

They stealthily walk towards the side of the house, Chanyeol counting down the rooms towards Jinyoung's room when they saw Chen exciting the last one with a tray in his hands.

Chanyeol went forward with a smirk as he calls out for Chen who turns towards his direction in surprise.

"Aishshh.. Officer Park, don't sneak up on people like that." Chen berates the man who shrugs and pointed towards the King.

"I have the King with me, he wants to sneak onto my sister's room and have his way towards him."

Jaebum scowled at his friends.

"Hey!!! I can have you killed by saying those things, Officer Park.."

"Yeah yeah, says someone who said he is just a normal person outside the palace," Chanyeol mutters under his breath as Jaebum hisses at him again.

"I heard that you..."

"Chen? Who are you talking to there?.." Jinyoung walks out of his room, curious about the voices he heard outside his room when he stopped on his track.

There stood his brother Chanyeol, smiling in an undisguised naughtiness, Chen who stands awkwardly and Jaebum who is looking intently at him, eyes trailing over his frame. He gasps as he realizes that he's only wearing his sleeping robe, which makes it easier for the man's eyes to see through.

He turns and walks inside his room again and slams the door shut to their faces. The three gasps at the action as Chanyeol tries to contain is laughter at the incredulous face of the King.

"What the,,," Jaebum started as Chanyeol tries to contain his laughter.

"That's a really warm welcome for you Pyeha..."

"I apologized for Lady Park's behavior Pyeha, I am sure there is a reason for the sudden action," Chen bows down to the King as Chanyeol moves forward to take the tray away from the smaller man. 

"Let's go now Chen and let these two talk. Make it quick Pyeha, or else my father will have our head on a plate."

Chen walks beside Chanyeol as he looks back at the King.

"Is this wise Officer Park, you do know that they are not supposed to see each other until the training period is over."

"Well, can we go against the King's order Chen? I for once am against this whole visiting thing but I think that it will make the King feel ease and will help him focus more about his job. He is neglecting some of his works because his mind is elsewhere."

Chen hum under his breath as they continue walking. He gasps as he realizes something.

"Oh! What was I thinking, let me take that tray Officer Park.."  
"No..I will carry it for you, Chen. It's so late into the night and you're still wide awake, I am sure you will also be the first one to wake up tomorrow."

"It is my job officer.."

"Take help when it is offered Chen, now won't you offer me some tea?"

Chen awkwardly smiled as he questions himself if Chanyeol somehow has the idea on the extent of his feelings for him. As far as Chen knows he hides his emotions very well for he knows that his best friend Baekhyun is in love with the same man.

"Yes, I will Officer Park...I will gladly keep you awake until it is time for the King to leave this place again."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum barges inside Jinyoung's room looking everywhere to find the man when he saw him sitting on his bed, arms folded politely and is now wearing a robe over his dress.

"Good evening Pyeha, I was not expecting your visit especially at this hour." Jinyoung testily said as Jaebum walks forward and sat in front of him.

"I did not enjoy the feeling of someone closing the door loudly into my face." the King complains seriously when Jinyoung huffs under his breath.

"I also did not like the feeling of having visitors this late, and without an invitation I see. IM JAEBUM, I did not expect this from you."

Jaebum looks incredulously at the man as if he's seeing another man with Jinyoung's face, he is certainly acting differently.

"Did you just scold me, the King of this nation?"

"Yes, I am the one whom you wanted to claim not the other way around Pyeha. My father has already laid out his rules and here you are on my room without permission and without any remorse in ignoring my father's words?"

Jaebum sigh as he tries to stay calm. The training is a success if Jinyoung is actually thinking of his family's reputation first before his own.

"I miss you.." 

Jinyoung shuts up after that and looks at his hands. No reply was given since he doesn't know his own feelings for the King. He likes the man as a person, Chen has already told him many positive things about the King, and he finds his respect deepens as the Healer's story goes on and on but the truth remains that he is a man, who has never explored that side of his sexuality and to have an intimate relationship with Jaebum kind of makes him hesitant and afraid.

"Thank you but I am not willing to be punished by my father when he found out that I have you in my bedroom right now."

"Don't worry about him, I am the King and he will have to listen to me. I need you,.." Jaebum stands up and walks towards Jinyoung who widens his eyes in surprise.

"Hey! Yah..don't come near.." Jinyoung whines as Jaebum carry him up, sit on where he is previously sitting and put him on his lap.

Jinyoung sulks as he looks at the man who is now holding him inside his arms, looking fondly at him.

"I don't appreciate being treated like a girl Your Perverted Highness.." Jinyoung snap as Jaebum smiled fondly at him, holding him closer while trailing a hand on the smaller man's long hair.

"But you are..and soon you will be my Queen.."

Jinyoung looks up at that statement.

"Please don't make my life harder than it already is.." Jinyoung said as he thinks of the Queen and the oncoming battle between them if Jaebum will continue this whole craziness.

"But you can take it, you're a man, a righteous one at that if I may say. You will be able to help me lead the country much better than a woman who acts like a puppet."

"Pyeha..."

"I know what goes around my kingdom far better than you are Jinyoung, and I intend to right all the wrongs, hopefully with you by my side," Jaebum said while looking down at the man.

"Why me.." 

"Because you're given to me by the heavens, and I like you. All I can think about is you, I am amazed by your beauty and I like it that you are not treating me like a king but as a normal person. I want someone who will like me as me, as Jaebum..not as the King."

Jinyoung tries to get up from the King's lap but Jaebum beats him into it and forces him to sit down again, the King chuckling at his cuteness.

"I already said it before, I'm straight...I never had a relationship with men before and I don't know how this relationship works." Jinyoung complains while crossing his arms.

Jaebum sucks a deep breath at that, his Jinyoung is pure as the man said no other man has ever touched him before. That makes the King happy, so happy that he can't help but to lean closer and nuzzle the younger man's neck. Trailing his nose on that sensitive skin, he wants nothing more than to bite on it and leave his mark, show everyone that this beauty on his lap is his. All his.

"UUhhh..wait. Jaebum..stop." Jinyoung whispers as he felt shiver crawls up his spine and not in a bad way. It makes him feel things and it's making him confused. He likes it, whatever the man is doing.

Jaebum trails his hands lower until he's able to grope the younger man's ass under all that robe.

"I'm happy that you've never been with other men, of course, fate will prevent you from doing so because you belong to me.." Jaebum grabs the smaller man's face, tip his chin up for an unexpected kiss. The King lewdly pinched the smaller man's ass making Jinyoung gasp in shock.

Pushing the King away he shouted at the man indignantly.

"Jaebum!! Stop groping my ass!!"  Jinyoung shouts with a scowl on his face as Jaebum smirked evilly at him.

"But you like it anyway, look at that pretty blush on your face. I bet I can get you to blush harder.."

"No.."

Jaebum leans down to kiss the younger man again but missed and went for Jinyoung's neck this time. He's enjoying tasting his lover's milky white skin when someone opens the door.

"Why..Pyeha!! Jinyoung!! Stop this.." Lady Park shouted into the night as she stares at the scene with shock.

"Mother!" Jinyoung gasp as he forcefully gets up from sitting at the King's lap.

Jaebum reluctantly let go of the smaller man and huffs under his breath. He wants nothing more than to order the older lady out of the room but he can't since he appointed her as his lover's adopted mother.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Park hisses as Jinyoung bites his lips with worry. Just the other day his mother make him cook the same dish over and over again until he makes an edible one and a tasty one at that according to his father but the wince on the Minister's face that day tell him otherwise.

"He..The King sneak into my room mother.."

Lady Park looks at her daughter's embarrass face towards Jaebum's indifferent one and decided to believe in Jinyoung since the King is right here at their house when he's supposed to be at the palace.

"Pyeha..." Lady Park bows down to the King.

"I appreciate your admiration towards my daughter but this action is not right, many tongues will talk of a word of what happens here gets known. My daughter's reputation will be ruined!" Lady Park seriously said as Jaebum bows his head back.

"I know all the protocols and rules Lady Park but I want to see Jinyoung that's why I'm here. I can't take the long wait any more, no one can stop me from seeing him." Jaebum seriously said as he stares at the older woman who lifted an eyebrow at him.

"But I am the mother of Jinyoung and I don't tolerate disrespect Pyeha.."

"ahhhhhhh.." 

The three turns their head as another figure dragging someone by the ears entered the room. Lady Park gasp loudly as she saw Chanyeol being dragged by her husband.

"Chanyeol!" Lady Park gasps in shock.

"Hello, Mother.."

"What is the meaning of this?!!"

Jinyoung glares at Jaebum and Chanyeol, of it wasn't for them then he'll never be in this situation. For sure, his Mother will add another task for him to finish because of this.

"I went with the King to keep him safe." Chanyeol shortly explained as he takes a peek every now and then at Jaebum's stoic face.

Minister Park shakes his head at the two men.

"Son you know that this is not appropriate, plus Pyeha we had an agreement. Clearly, you understand how upsetting this is for us. You have seen with your eyes how Jinyoung had improved these past few weeks. I am sure you can wait a little bit more for his company."

Jaebum huffs under his breath.

"I cannot wait any longer, that is why I decided to come here on my own. I didn't know that Captain Park followed me here."

"As he should, as it is greatly dangerous to travel on your own Pyeha, this is such a risky move, your life is at risk and I am very disappointed that you gave no importance for your life..why would I give my daughter to a careless man who can't guard his own safety Pyeha? Why would I give Jinyoung to you when you couldn't even show importance for your own life, how can I entrust my child's life to you?" Minister Park asked the suddenly dumbfounded man beside Jinyoung who is chuckling evilly at him.

"Serves you right.."

Chanyeol looks at his father and back to the King who is stunned into silence. No one has ever reprimanded him before, not even his mother.

"I...I'm sorry." Jaebum mutters under his breath.

Lady Park shakes his head at him as Jaebum pouts, he has never felt like a scolded child since he's very very little.

Minister Park looks at his wife. Mentally communicating with each other.

"Pyeha, since you're here, might as well sleep on one of our guest room." Lady Park gently said and put up a hand as she saw how Jaebum opens his mouth to protest.

"Our daughter is not yet your concubine, Pyeha. She is still under our authority and in this house, we abide by the rules. No inappropriate behavior allowed." Lady Park said.

"Especially with our daughter Pyeha, we can't have you tarnish her reputation before she even gets inside the palace." Minister Park admonishes the young King before bidding them farewell and walking out of the room.

"Let's go now Pyeha, Chanyeol will accompany you to your room."

Chanyeol sulks as he waited for the King to stand up and walk out of the room first. He can't put a hand on the King no matter how much he wants to bop the man on the head for putting him in trouble with his parents.

They walk silently towards the guest room where Chanyeol handed him some sleeping clothes. 

"See what happened Pyeha? It's a very dumb move, we are humiliated now." Chanyeol mutters in annoyance.

"I don't care as long as I see Jinyoung."

Chanyeol grabs some blankets and gives it to the King. Making sure that the man is comfortable enough before leaving for his own room.

Jaebum laid on his bed with a smile on his face. He made it, he's here at the same house with the one he wants the most.

"I will see you tomorrow my love." 

\---------------------------

"Jungjeon Mama, one of our men is here."

"Let him in.."

The man bows low to the queen before relaying the information.

"The King went to the Park's house. Jungjeon Mama, the elders are getting uneasy as it is pretty obvious from the King's action that this lady means something to him." the man quietly said.

The Queen gritted her teeth in anger, how come that girl easily captivated the King? How can she make him fall for her that easily? The Queen's heart hurts at the thought of her making all the effort for the King to develop some feelings for her and yet there he goes straight into that other woman's arms.

"I know what to do." The Queen finally said.

"Eliminate the threat as early as we can, that is what the elders have said."

The Queen smirked evilly as the image of Jinyoung came to her mind.

"She will be eliminated.."

 

TBC^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, will update new chapters soon. 
> 
> Follow me on twt fam! @gwenGOT777


	13. Courting him

Jinyoung literally woke up with a scowl on his face as Chen chuckles at him. The healer shakes his head at the man and wonders what he is thinking by now.

"You should hurry up and drink your morning tea Lady Park, the King is requesting your presence and wants to share his morning food with you." 

"I don't want to share anything with him. My mother will probably prepare a new test for me after this whole fiasco.." Jinyoung sulks as he tries to murder the king in his mind.

"I'm sure you'll be able to pass any test that your mother will give Lady Park. Come on and let's start the day now."

Jinyoung got up and stares at Chen.

"I really am pissed off right now Chen.."

Chen hesitantly looks at Jinyoung, wondering about the new term he heard. 

Pissed? What is that..does Jinyoung means he wants to take a piss? Should I get the urinal basin? - Chen

Jinyoung starts to get ready when Chen suddenly ran out of the room. Turning his head sideways in confusion, he shrugs and starts to get dressed when Chen barges in again with the basin.

"If you want to relieve your bladder, here is the basin Lady Park."

Jinyoung stares at the smaller man in judgment.

"You really take everything literally right Chen? You're weird.."

"Aish..tsk. You're the one who's weird..you said pissed that's why I get the basin..you should be called Lady Weirdo." Chen mumbles as he helps the man dress for the day.

Chanyeol is with the King that morning, still annoyed at what happened last night.

"When is the morning meal? I am quite hungry.."

"It's usually prepared now but my mother is still not calling for us."

"I am always eating on my own, although I wouldn't say no to your sister's company," Jaebeom said with a smile as Chanyeol smirks at him.

"Well, you're at the House of Park, Pyeha. Here you will abide by the house rules even if you're the King."

Jaebeom sigh irritated at that statement when he, as King of the Nation always knew of his power and privilege. 

"Pyeha, Chanyeol, Good Morning. The morning meal is not yet prepared. I am planning on asking Jinyoung to harvest a few vegetables in our backyard before he cooks."

Jaebeom's mood lifts up as he heard Jinyoung's name. 

"I would like to accompany Lady Park in her task."

"She needs to harvest them on her own Pyeha." 

"I will let her do it on her own, I will only carry her basket Lady Park. You have my word."

"Hm..very well then Pyeha. Off you go." 

Jaebeom smirks and walks out of the room when Chanyeol looks back at his mother in confusion.

"I thought you and father are keeping them away from each other?"

"They need some bonding time together plus, I don't know if the king will still love Jinyoung after tasting his meal. No offense but..your father nearly choked to death last time."

"Oh my god, mother. I need to see Chen and inform him to be ready just in case." Chanyeol ran out of the room to find Chen leaving Lady Park giggling to herself.

Jinyoung finally went out of his room when the family servant walks forward and informed him of his task.

"See another day of cooking...I hate cooking." Jinyoung mutters as he stomps his feet as he walks.

"Well, cooking hates you too Lady Park.." Chen snickers as Jinyoung gasp dramatically.

"What the heck? I cook just right, you mean Chenny Chen Chen."

Chen rolls his eyes as he remembers Minister Park's face as he munches on his daughter's deliciously cooked meal.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Lady Park.."

"How come I'm stuck with a loud mouth man in waiting like you? You're lucky I like you, Chen Chen." Jinyoung lifted an eyebrow as both of them continue to walk.

Yah, look at him being all bitchy. He really is fit for the role of the royal concubine - Chen

Jinyoung stopped in his track as he saw Jaebum within eyesight and apparently waiting for him.

What is he doing? Bothering me this early in the morning? - Jinyoung

"I don't want your company for today dear, your royal highness." Jinyoung greets the King who smirks at him.

"I have your mother's permission to accompany you on your task."

"Yeah..use that card on me alright. I will give in now but let me tell you this,... no funny business or else. I will seek my father and destroy you, your royal perverted highness!"

"Oh God..Jinyoung! Shut up! You're talking to the King! Disrespecting him means death!" Chen slap Jinyoung's arms as he bows his head.

"You will do well to listen to your servant Jinyoung, I really don't know how much more I can take from that savage mouth of yours. Who knows what will I do to shut that pretty mouth up."

Chen gasp at the King's sudden sexual innuendo which was clearly unnoticed by Jinyoung who lifted the sleeve of his clothes and began flexing his muscles.

"You want to fight Jaebeum ah?! I can take you anytime asshole.."

Chen is in a panic mode when Chanyeol suddenly barges in and grabs him by the arms.

"Chen...I need to talk to you. The life of the future royal family is in your hands!" Chanyeol seriously said as Chen stares at the taller man in confusion.

"But...."

"No buts...I'll take you with me now." Chanyeol leaned down to carry the smaller man out of the scene.

"Wait! I need to go to Lady Park! Officer Park Chanyeol, stop it this instant!!!!" 

Chen's voice was heard as Jinyoung confusedly looked at Jaebum who's just standing there staring at him.

"Are you finished with your tantrum?" Jaebum shrewdly asked as Jinyoung huffs under his breath.

"Don't come near me.." Jinyoung walks away and into the backyard, knowing that Jaebum is standing right behind him give him the chills. He's not aware of what emotions the taller man is making him feel. He's basically questioning his sexuality now all because of Jaebum's perverted ways towards him.

Jaebum stayed silent as he walks behind the smaller man, clearly enjoying the view from the back without Jinyoung noticing it. Licking his lips in anticipation the King stare hard at that milky white skin, Jinyoung's neck feels like a delicious meal he wants to taste, to lick, to mark, to claim.

"Yah!!! What the fuck are you thinking about? I've been waving this cabbage in front of your face and you're all staring out of nowhere." Jinyoung complains as Jaebum shakes his head and handed the basket he's carrying towards the smaller man.

"Aisshh..you're just standing there as decoration. You wouldn't even help me" Jinyoung complains as he goes around the vegetable patch when Jaebum suddenly grabs what he's carrying, including the basket.

"What the..."

"You just stand right there, I will do your task. Just don't tell your mother, alright?" Jaebum asked as he looks around.

'Alright..." Jinyoung said with a satisfied smiled.

"But first, you have to tell me what should I get and not."

Jinyoung directed him with his task, he looks intently at the King and wondered what is the extent of the man's feelings for him. He's not dumb, he knew that a King like Jaebum should never ever lift a hand in labor, he got thousands of servants in his palace to do mundane things such as these.

Hmmm, he is alright. - Jinyoung

Meanwhile, Chen is looking dumbfoundedly at Chanyeol who is staring at him seriously.

"Did you understand?"

"Captain Park, your sister has cooked meals for this family for almost a week now. I am sure that one will not be killed or poisoned to death once they taste Lady Park's meal." Chen insisted as Chanyeol waved his statement off.

"You wouldn't understand because you didn't eat the food. My father is the one to eat it each day and he's not feeling well right now because of it!"

"Omo..what do you mean? If Minister Park feels ill I am sure he would have told me already." Chen worriedly said as Chanyeol shakes his head again.

"No..his stomach just hurts because of Jinyoung's not so delicious food. He'll live, he's just...his stomach is just shocked. Anyway, imagine once the King tasted that meal, what if the King has a sudden stomach ache and die? Here? Right inside my family house! Chen, you have to help me, brew something that will prevent the worst-case scenario please."

Chen looks hopelessly at the big captain in front of him, down on his knees as he, sits on a chair. 

"Alright, I will prepare something just in case, don't worry now Captain Park."

"Thank you, thank you."

Chanyeol grabs him by the shoulder for a hug which startles the smaller man. The hug only lasts for a minute before Chanyeol coughs awkwardly and stood up.

"I will leave you now. See you later Healer Chen." Chanyeol smile as he walks out of the room.

Chen grabs his beating heart, feeling as if he's gonna lost his breath when the taller man hugs him close, he smiles as he feels the warmth creeping inside his heart. He knew he has to stop these whole feelings towards the Military Captain, but alas he can't stop his heart from beating right. He just needs to be more careful in hiding his emotions, but oh how he wishes... how he wish that his best friend is not in love with Chanyeol, for he also loves the man. The man who's not destined to be with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol looks at the food on the table with wariness as Jinyoung smiled warmly at them. He looks at the King who's staring fondly at his sister, no surprise there as they all know that Jaebum is whipped for Jinyoung. He looks towards his mother who's also smiling with that evil glint in her eyes..oh how he knew his mother is planning an evil deed for the King, then he looks towards his father who has an expressionless face but you can see the fear in his eyes, oh how he pities his father for always eating Jinyoung's badly cooked meals.

"What are we all waiting for? Let's eat! Chanyeol oppa, you take this alright? Since you never visited me once..even though you promised." Jinyoung has that cold smile on his face as he offers food towards him, Chanyeol shakes his head in fear.

"What? Take it! Mother! Look at Chanyeol being mean to me! I have only seen him for weeks and he's acting like this!" 

"Chanyeol, it's wrong to deny your sister. Take the food and eat."

"But,.Mother!"

"Take it, son, you will not win in this house." Minister Park said with a sigh as he takes what Jinyoung giving him.

"Chen, I just want you to know..that if this is my last breath,...I want you to know that I find you pretty and I like you." Chanyeol seriously said as he turns his head towards where Chen is sitting beside Jinyoung's ladies in waiting who giggles at the Captain's words nudging and teasing the suddenly flushed face healer.

Jinyoung stomps his fist into the table, startling all of them.

"What are you trying to say? That my meal is not good? For your information Father like my food so much he eats it every day!"

Lady Park looks at his husband with a lifted eyebrow. Minister Park sighs again and nods his head.

"Yes, I find it good Chanyeol. You should try it."

"You're all lying to me!" Chanyeol insisted.

"I'm not, look. Jaebum ah, would you like to taste what I cooked?" Jinyoung suddenly turns towards the King, batting his eyelashes in a cute manner which makes Jaebum squealed.

"Of course! I will, my Jinyoung you're so pretty when you do that." Jaebum said with a smile as Lady Park coughs.

"No flirting on the dinner table please."

"Alright, here it is. Say ah." 

Jaebum takes a bite and munched on the food., slowly, savoring the taste of Jinyoung's dish.

Chanyeol looks worried as he stares at the King.

"Okay..are you alright Pyeha?"

"It's actually very tasty!"

Chanyeol gasp in surprise as Chen delightedly clasp his hands in relief. Jinyoung's mother hides a smile behind her hands as she saw her husband's confused expression.

"Jinyoung actually knows how to cook simple meals, he's just bad at following instructions that's why his former dishes taste bland..." she whispers.

"What do you mean bland? It tastes really bad!"

Lady Park laughs out loud, looking back at the satisfied expression on Jinyoung's face.

"See...I can cook. I passed that test already." Jinyoung bragged towards them as he piles food after food on the King's bowl.

"What..but father said he nearly died with your food!" Chanyeol insisted as Jinyoung turns his head towards his father with fake tears in his eyes.

"Father, you really said that? Why are you alive now if my food tastes bad and nearly killed you?"

"I...of course I didn't say that! How could I say that to my own daughter? Don't believe your brother, he's lying!" Minister Park said with a smile as he starts to eat. 

"I...aishhh. I am your real child. How come you take side with him?" Chanyeol whines towards his parents, mad at the thought that Jinyoung got the favor just because he is the daughter of the family.

Lady Park silenced her child with a glare. Turning her head towards the King.

"Pyeha..do you see how much our daughter has improved? I am right in insisting this whole training thing right Pyeha?" Lady Park said with an evil smile as the King winces in embarrassment.

He knew what the older lady is trying to say, she wants him out of her house as soon as possible.

"Yes, Lady Park. You're absolutely right of course."

Lady Park raises an eyebrow as she stares hard at the King before she bows her head. Minister Park stayed silent and beamed with happiness as the King chose to obey them, mere citizens of the Kingdom being obeyed by their own King. That is quite unbelievable. He surely is very good in his past life because he is rewarded in his present one.

"Chanyeol will take you back to the palace later Pyeha. We can't thank you enough for choosing to obey us." Minister Park said as the King bows back.

"No need to that me as you and Lady Park will be my parents in law. It is my duty as your future son-in-law to pay respect to you."

The King looks back towards Jinyoung.

"Lady Park, before I go later I want to request some private time with Jinyoung."

Lady Park and Minister Park look hesitantly at each other before giving their consent to the King.

"Just remember that Jinyoung is still under our guidance Pyeha..he shall remain pure until she is officially crowned as one of your Royal Concubines." Minister Park said quietly as Jaebum bows his head again.

"You heard that Jaebummie? No funny business huh? No grabbing my ass later okay?" Jinyoung hisses towards the man not knowing that he is being heard loud and clear by his family.

Minister Park coughs awkwardly and pretends to be busy eating again while Chanyeol shakes his head at his supposed to be a sister.

"You're one of a kind Park Jinyoung," Chanyeol whispers as he stares at the man who continues to eat while glaring at the King.

After their meal Jaebum took the smaller man's arm and drags him outside the house. Chanyeol made to follow but the King stares coldly at him, clearly expressing his need for some private time. 

The King continued to drag the smaller man until they reached the quiet place on the Park's property. A family swing was made in between the impressive tree planted on the Park's impressive backyard when Jinyoung arrived there. 

"You can let go of my hand now..what do you want?" Jinyoung said with a pout, not appreciating being dragged.

"I want to say sorry for the trouble I might have caused you. I never intend to make you suffer, I just really missed you." Jaebum started talking.

Jinyoung shifted his head to stare dumbly at the man. He is totally confused at Jaebum, there are many reasons why a relationship between them won't work but the King is insistent.

"We don't belong together no matter how much you wanted for us to be together. One main reason is I am not from your time, I will eventually leave this place and return to my own time. Two I am a man, I know that same love between two same-gendered beings is possible and I have nothing against that but..for me who has no other experience on that side of my sexuality..it's kinda scary...."

Jaebum lifted his fingers to stop his lips from moving.

"Listen to me, love has no boundaries. I can love you even if you return back to your time, I can love you no matter what gender you have, I can and I will love you even in my second life." Jaebum gently said as he grabs Jinyoung's hand.

Jinyoung stares at him intently.

"You're a weird one your highness," he whispers.

A thunder suddenly erupted and Jinyoung shouted in fear as Jaebum grabs him, and look up at the sky. 

"What is happening? It is a sunny morning. How come dark clouds suddenly come this way?" Jaebum whispers in confusion.

"I..I don't know." Jinyoung looks up and saw the oncoming rain.

"Come quick, let's go back inside the house!" The king covers Jinyoung's head as they ran back towards the house, getting inside minutes before the angry downpour of rain began.

"Pyeha..it's a good thing both of you got in before that strong bout of rain has fallen."

"This is weird, the sun shines so brightly a while ago..." Jaebum mutters.

"Well weird things started happening in our Kingdom lately," Chanyeol said with a scrunched eyebrow as Chen walks towards Jinyoung to assist him.

"Chen, the weather started changing when Jaebum said one word before the weather started changing quickly.." Jinyoung whispers with fear in his voice.

Chen looks around to make sure no one can hear their conversation.

"What is it Lady Park?"

"He said he can and will still love me in his second life...."

"Lady Park,, are you thinking that it has something to do with the reason why you are here?"

"Yes...now I found one clue. But what is the connection of his second life with me being here?"

"I have no answer to your questions lady Park, the only way to gain one is to talk to the Shaman. You need to become the King's Concubine to gain an audience, and find the answer you are looking for."

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum who is talking with his brother.

"I will become the King's New Concubine." 

 

TBC^^


	14. Enter the Palace

Jinyoung looks at his maids in waiting as well as Healer Chen who is happily instructing the two on what to pack and not. Jinyoung's training to be a proper young lady of the family is finally finished. The time for his entrance into the palace has arrived.

Jinyoung sigh as he mull things over. Life will be harder now that he is going into battle. Having a King as his lover is a very dangerous thing, especially as he is going to be a Royal Concubine. His father has been telling him again and again how this will affect his life, he will be a threat to the Queen. And his life will always be in danger because of it.

Having Chanyeol as his brother is one thing but as the man has a responsibility as the Captain of the royal soldiers he really can't follow him around for his safety.

"Lady Park, your father and mother is waiting for you in their room." Sulli kindly said as Jinyoung nods his head and stayed silent.

"The time has come.." he stands up and follow Sulli while Wonhee taps Chen on the arms.

"Lady Park has been acting funny..."

"You will too if you're going inside the Palace as the Queen's rival. He's just scared... hesitant. Let's just understand what he's going through now." Chen shakes his head as he pity Jinyoung, the man clearly doesn't want a complicated life but fate screw him over.

Meanwhile Jinyoung bows down to his parents and sat in front of them.

"Jinyoung, the time has come for you to leave. I want you to be ready, I already briefed you on how things are inside the palace, I know you understand everything. I just wanted to wish you luck and if ever things are difficult inside never hesitate to call on us, we are always here for you." Minister Park said with a kind smile as Lady Park sadly reaches out to grab the man's hands.

"I will miss being with you Nyoung ah..thank you for allowing me to have a daughter even in name only. Always remember I am you Eomma here, no matter what everyone else will say."

Jinyoung smiles at the two, tearfully acknowledging them as his parents.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Appa Eomma. I will do my best inside the palace, I know I can count on you and I will do the same. Any time you need help call on me, I will help you as much as I can."

Minister Park shrewdly looks at his daughter with a lifted eyebrow.

"You are ready to play the game?"

"Yes Appa, I know that I am the pawn in this story but I won't let anyone control me or sacrifice me. I am my own person, I create my own destiny."

Lady Park looks at Jinyoung with pride. 

"Then let me introduce you to your personal guards." 

The door opens and a couple of men walks inside. They bow down to the Minister and sat down.

"They are our people, they are loyal to our family and you have them as your private guards inside the palace. They are already one of the palace soldiers, the King already know of this and allows us to have some control on your safety."

Do Kyungsoo smiled at Jinyoung when he saw the lady looks at him and winked. Jinyoung looks at the man beside him with curiosity, he has never seen the man before.

"You already know Kyungsoo, the man next to him is Kai. He's your personal shadow, Kyungsoo will be your guard in front of the people's eyes but Kai will be with you every second of the day."

Kai bows his head towards Jinyoung.

"It's a pleasure to guard your safety Lady Park, I will do my best to protect you." He said confidently.

"Next is Minseok, he's one of the kitchen staff and is responsible for making sure that no poison will ever touch your lips. Please note that he can only do so much, he can't directly prevent these horrendous acts from happening but he can warn you ahead of time."

Minseok bows his head.

"I will do my best to guard your safety Lady Park."

"Now Chen and Baekhyun are the King's people, they answer to him and is loyal to him but you can also count on their help. They are the Royal Healers."

Jinyoung look around, suddenly being overwhelmed by the support that is given to him, in this unfamiliar world that he's in, a sight of some friendly face is highly appreciated.

"Thank you so much, I will also do my best for our family. Father, I will help you and the King in molding this Kingdom for the better."

"Thank you Park Jinyoung."

\--------------------

The King paces back and forth..his excitement is shown, the servants keep on smiling as they also feel happy that their King is finally having what he wants for a change.

"Eunuch Jia, how much more will I wait?" Jaebum asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Just a little bit more Pyeha, as you ordered we have our men on the look out and we will be notified immediately once Lady Park's palaquin has reached our area." Eunuch Jia gently said as the King gets impatient.

"I will meet him on the palace entrance."

The servants gasp in shock.The King will show his favoritism towards Lady Park and words will spread out that he went out of his way to greet the Lady.

Lady Park is now on his palaquin, on his way to formally enter the palace as one of King Jaebum's concubine. He will be one of the concubines but he knew that Jaebum will mess things up. The man will probably insist that he be given a higher rank.

"Jaebum needs to relax..that fucker really gets on my nerves sometimes. I mean I know I'm beautiful and all but he really should control himself." Jinyoung mutters to himself.

Sulli looks at Wonhee who shuts her up with a shake of her head. Sometimes their Lady Park talks to herself and they are worried that someone else might hear her and tell the palace shamans that she is insane.

Chen also hears the Lady's mutterings that is why he slams the side of the palaquin and heard Jinyoung's curse.

"What?!"

"You need to shut the fuck up Lady Park..we are entering the gates of hell. And if someone hears you, they will think you're not right in the head."

"Fuck them! I will talk to myself whenever I want! And they can't stop me!"

Chen rolls his eyes.

"This conversation is nonsense. Let the Lady do what she wants. Spoiled little..." Chen stomp his way to the front as Kyungsoo smirks at the little healer.

"You will see Captain Park soon Healer Chen.." Kyungsoo whispers towards him. Chen gasp in surprise, an embarrassed blushed on his face. 

Is he so obvious that even officer Kyungsoo knows the extent of his feelings for the Captain?

"What do you mean.. I'm not looking forward to seeing him, I just saw him at their family house." Chen stutters as Kyungsoo leans down towards him.

"You can hide everything but not your emotions Healer Chen..that is the one thing that I like the most about you." Kyungsoo smiled as he taps his horse forward and lead the group towards the gate.

"I'm not...what.." Chen looks at Officer Kyungsoo's back as the man orders their little group around. 

"He likes me?!" Chen wonders to himself when a little doll was thrown on his head. Holding the thing on his hands he looks back and saw Jinyoung with an evil smile on his face, Sulli holding the front cover of his palaquin. 

"You little bitch, out there and flirting with Officer Do when you also like my brother! Ha! And you're talking to yourself as well! Healer Chen, what can you say for yourself?!" Jinyoung laugh evily as Chen throws the doll back at him. 

Sulli immediately closes the cover as to protect the lady inside.

"I don't like your brother, I can still fight you Lady Park, as of now you're not yet a concubine!" Chen shouts back.

"Oohh but I will tell Jaebum how you fight me."

"Aishhh... you're starting to get irritating Lady Park."

"I'm not.. I'm nice."

"Yeah...tell that to yourself." Chen mutters as they finally walks closer towards the gate which opens up majestically.

Jinyoung sit up straighter, knowing that he's finally here. 

"Alright, I can do this." He whispers to himself as his ride slows down to a halt. He felt the palaquin being dropped down.

"Lady Park is here." A voice permeated the area, and the receiving staff bowed their head.

Wonhee assisted Jinyoung as Sulli takes the cover off. Jinyoung stands up as gracefully as he can, smiling at the fresh air, he looks around the area and spotted a red clothed someone walking in his direction.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" Jinyoung gasp as Chen walks over to poke him on the arms.

"No talking to yourself Lady Park! We're inside the palace!!" Chen whispers back.

"Jaebum is on his way towards me. What the fuck!!! I thought the Queen will be here to welcome me?!!" Jinyoung whispers back as Chen finally realized what is happening.

"Oh..God's..what is the King thinking. Oh look, there is Jungjeon Mama." Chen wails as he silently prays for Jinyoung's life.

"It's been nice knowing you Lady Park.." Chen morosely said as Jinyoung puts up a hand.

"Fuck you Chen. I'm not planning to die today."

Jaebum walks closer towards him with a smile.

"Lady Park, I came to welcome you inside the palace."

Jinyoung and his Entourage along with the welcoming staff bowed their head towards the King.

"It's a pleasure Pyeha, you bestow upon me your attention, this Lady is thankful." Jinyoung quietly said as Eunuch Jia nods his head in satisfaction. The Lady has been polished and trained well.

"It seems that the King has beaten me on greeting you first Lady Park. I am sorry." The Queen confidently said as she walks closer to the King's side.

Jinyoung bows down to her with a polite smile on his face.

"I've been blessed by the heavens to acquire a little bit of your time Jungjeon Mama. I am thankful for your welcome." 

Chen looks amazed at the sudden change in Jinyoung, Wonhee and Sulli also have a bewildered look on their faces.

"Thank you for understanding Lady Park." The Queen nods her acceptance of Jinyoung's word.

"My dear Jungjeon, I know that we have talked about Lady Park being a concubine but I would like to request for something." The King started as he looks over his wife.

"What is it Pyeha? You do know that I am willing to give you whatever you want as long as I can do so." The Queen slowly said while fixing her gaze at Jinyoung who keeps her head down. 

"I wish for Jinyoung to skip the first stage of being a concubine. She is the daughter of one of our Ministers, I believe she deserves a higher rank than what is usually given." Jaebum calmly said while the Queen looks over to him.

"Pyeha, I will do so if I can, but you do know that we have some rules to follow.."

"Rules can be change Jungjeon. And as much as I don't want to hurt your feelings I want Lady Park in my bed as soon as possible." Jaebum coldly said which makes Jinyoung looks at him in shock. Face getting paler by the second.

Chen looks like he wants to faint right there in the open as he looks at the silent war going on with Jinyoung at the center of it.

The Queen glares at the King, how can her husband humiliate her in front of their servants. She will not let this pass.

"The rules can change but it will take some time. For now you have to wait Pyeha. Lady Park what can you say about this?!" 

Jinyoung looks up and nervously eyes up the Queen who is now openly glaring at him.

"I think I need to follow the rules Jungjeon Mama, all the concubines answers to you and I will entrust my safety to you Mama."

The Queen smiled in satisfaction at his answer.

"It's a good thing that Lady Park has some brains inside those pretty little head Pyeha. That answers your question, your request can't be given. Lady Park will officially join the concubines on the morrow. For your good thinking and trust to me I will make a simple welcome party for you Lady Park." The Queen announced as Chen let out a breath of relief.

The Queen walks towards Jinyoung and grabs his hands as a welcome gesture.

"Listen carefully Lady Park, I always rewards those who are by my side. Bear that in mind." 

Jinyoung struggles to keep that polite expression on his face as he bows to the Queen again.

"Thank you for welcoming me Jungjeon Mama."

The Queen looks to the King.

"I believe we need to talk?!"

The King sigh in annoyance.

"I will send for you later Jungjeon, but for now I insist on taking Lady Park towards the room that she will occupy."

"You're getting brash with your decisions Pyeha, you do know that everyone is looking." The Queen whispers.

"I know and I am showing them that they can't stop me. For I am King."

Jinyoung looks at the two and thinks of what the hell will happen to him inside the palace. One thing that he's hesitant of is his first night with the King.

"Lady Park, shall we?" Chen nudges him.

"Sorry, I'm thinking of something.. where are we heading?" Jinyoung walks forward, his Entourage following the King's servants.

"The King wants you to occupy the Jagyeongjeon Hall, a palace reserve for a Queen."

That's where he roomed before. Jinyoung stops walking.

"But I am not Queen, I'm a lowly concubine, freshly entered the palace."

"The King want everyone to know what path you will take. He is making sure that you are safe for they will know how important you are to him by placing you on that place."

"Shit..."

"Which means extra work for our security team as groups of jealous concubines will be after your neck."

"Shit!!" Jinyoung gasp.

"We're here.."

Jinyoung looks at the servants all bowing in respect towards him. Eunuch Jia calls for him.

"Lady Park, Pyeha is now waiting for you in your chambers." The man kindly said towards the lady who looks scared.

"I'm a virgin.." Jinyoung suddenly blurted out as Kyungsoo hides his smiling face. Chen closes his eyes in embarrassment as Sulli and Wonhee looks at each other.

"Uhmm..that is good Lady Park but I don't get what that's got to do with speaking with the King." Eunuch Jia gently said, understanding the Lady's emotions.

"But what if the pervert King do something to me while we're inside my room.." Jinyoung mumbles but got covered up by Chen's shout.

"OOOKKKKAAAYYY... let's just keep going Lady Park, go on now. Lots to do..time is GOLD, don't waste it. The King is waiting...go on." Chen loudly said, drowning the Lady's words as Sulli and Wonhee pretends to assist Jinyoung inside when the truth is they're pushing and shoving him inside.

They need to do that to stay alive. Unfortunately for them, if Jinyoung gets punished they will be too.

Jinyoung gasp indignantly as his two maids in waiting actually shoved him inside the room.

"Sulli, Wonhee! How can you do this to me?!" Jinyoung exasperatedly said, turning towards the King with a glare he stomp his feet forward and sat in front of him.

"Yah! Jaebum ah! How can you do that to me. You know that the Queen will greet me first as is customary for all concubines, how can you show yourself there?!" Jinyoung started as Jaebum chuckles at him.

"Straight to the point as always. I want her to know how important you are to me, I did that as a warning to her and to all who's behind her. By showing everyone your importance, is letting my protection on you be known. Now she will hesitate to plan something that will immediately kill you."

Jinyoung stay silent, the King has a point but it still puts him in the line of fire.

"But I need to be obedient to her, she is the key for my rise in power. All the Concubines answers to the Queen, if you want me to be besides you we need her cooperation."

"I know, I will not anger her again. Just let this slide for now Jinyoung ah. Welcome to the palace." Jaebum gently said.

Jinyoung looks at the King and coughs.

"I don't want to have sex yet."

"We won't,.. you're still not an official concubine."

Jinyoung smile in triumph, he still have some time.

"I will bed you tomorrow, when you are officially crowned as one of my concubine. I am also waiting for that special oil that we need for a more pleasurable experience on your side."

Jinyoung gape in shock towards the King.

"Oil? What do you mean? Lube?" Jinyoung asked, face flushed.

"What is lube.." the King curiously asked.

"Ahmmm..do you know what to do Jaebum? You had many girls but am I right to assume that I'm your first male lover?"

"Yes you are, but don't fret yourself. I will make you cry in pleasure my love. I will make sure of that."

"Fuck my life..."

TBC

A/N : Sorry for the long wait. Ff. me on twt @gwenGOT777


	15. The Queen Mother

Jinyoung has been woken up early by his maids and was forced to fully wake up and be alert to greet the Queen and the Queen Mother. Due to his newbie status, he needs to serve the Queen Mother until the time comes for his induction as the newest concubine.

Sulli looks at him with worry in her eyes, knowing how the process inside the palace, she is unsure if Jinyoung can handle her temper. 

"Why do you look so glum Sulli?" Jinyoung asked as he let them prepare his bath. 

"My Lady..no matter how hard the task is please always handle your temper. It is the Queen Mother that you will serve."

"I know Sulli, stop worrying so much. Have a little trust why don't you. I can do this. I'll just greet her and pour her some tea and that's it."

Sulli looks at Wonhee who sigh.

"Lady Park, always be on your guard. We don't know if the Queen Mother likes you or not. As far as we know she is more lenient towards the Queen."

"I don't care, I just want to survive my stay here and go back to my time. I will not disgrace my family name if that's what you guys think."

The trio walks towards the bath area where Chen is waiting.

"Thank you Sulli and Wonhee, I will take it from here."

The two walks out whispering to each other. Wondering for the nth time on why Chen...a male Healer is the one who always assists Jinyoung in his. bath (Remember that only people know his real sexuality, to others he is a she. Hence they refer to him as her in some of my writings. Sorry for the confusion guys.)

Jinyoung walks into the bathhouse with ease as he lifted an eyebrow towards Chen. 

"I don't know what's going on through your mind but do you think that those two aren't curious enough that they are not allowed to assist me on my bath and you a male Healer can?"

"They are bound to get suspicious but they won't do anything about it and keep their mouths shut. That's the benefit of having your people inside. It's your decision to reveal your identity to them, that is if you truly trust them." Chen slowly said as he helps the man take off his hanbok.

"I do trust them but I am reluctant to say anything at this point."

"Very good. Never ever reveal your thoughts while in the presence of others. Now, let me fill you in with some information regarding the Queen Mother. She is not the King's biological mother as King Jaebum is the son of Consort Jang."

Jinyoung looks at Chen quickly.

"Wait...Lady Jang...as in the rival of Dongyi in that popular historical series?!! Holy shit...Oh my God. This is so fucking surreal." Jinyoung gasp as he grabs his hair in shock. 

Im really fucking dreaming..shit maybe I'm in a coma or something. I need to fucking wake up!

"Chen slap me..."

Chen looks at him in surprise and confusion.

"Ahmmm...why Lady Park."

"Just do it!"

Chen slaps him quickly, Jinyoung shouts in pain.

"Ahhh...gadd. Not that hard Chen!!"

"But...but you said I should slap so slap you. Maybe we should get on with your bath Lady Park and then eat some because you've been acting weird lately..more stranger than before."

Chen shoved the whining Jinyoung into the large luxurious tub that is filled with warm water. It is one of the gifts from the Emperor of China who once visited their Kingdom in disguised.

"Ahhh...thanks the heaven for this warm water," Jinyoung mutters as he enjoys his bath. 

Chen keeping a safe distance as he knew by now that Jinyoung wants to bathe by himself and is adamant that no other hand touches his body.

"Lady Park, once you meet the Queen Mother please make it your goal to win her favor"

"Why would I do that? I have the King's favor already, surely I have some power here already."

"Yes..that is so Lady Park but in this cruel game you need all the help you can get, and what can you lose by having another influential person within the court as your ally?"

Jinyoung stayed silent.

"But you said that she's more lenient towards the Queen."

"Yes..that is because the Queen has blocked all other concubines from making a great impression towards the Queen Mother, she makes sure that no other can be close to the Queen Mother than her."

"So what you're trying to say is...I have this one chance to for that old lady to like me."

"Yes."

That morning Jinyoung was ushered out of his home and into the Queen Mother's hall, seeing all the other concubines mill around the area in the pretense of waking up early and having a nice morning outside when the truth is they wanted to be present to asses their new competition. The Minister of Justice's daughter Lady Park Jinyoung.

She is now infamously known as the new lady which captures the King's interest and Jaebum's action on her first day at the palace has spread like wildfire throughout the place. Murmurs of protest are heard as the concubines' releases their anger, how come a new concubine get two ladies in waiting for her own, isn't that too much? 

As the new addition to the King's harem, everyone should start at the bottom, be a serving lady for the Queen Mother and the Queen, she shouldn't have any servants until after she shared her bed with the King, and she would probably have one servant for her own not two. To have much serving you means you have more privilege inside the palace.

"Look at her... having two Ladies in waiting when she's new, this is so unfair."

"She is pretty, I get it why the King is crazy about her."

"I don't like her."

"Look she also has one of the Palace Healers following her around."

"This is too extravagant for a mere concubine."

Jinyoung stops in his track and look around.

"Good morning ladies, in case you haven't noticed your loud mouths, can be heard from miles around, if you want to have a chit chat please do so in the privacy of your homes as that is not a good thing to do. You will not embarrass the person that you're all talking about but embarrass yourselves and your family by stooping so low. You're all Concubines of the King, have a little class!" Jinyoung said loudly making sure that all the Concubines heard him and smiled widely at their affronted faces.

"Lady Park...please stop. Don't make them turn against you." Wonhee whispers with fear.

"I am not afraid of them for I am the daughter of the heavens, one mistake from them and their families will suffer. I would like to see them try." Jinyoung smiled evilly as he saw some of the girls walks out of the area as fast as they can.

"Why did you do that?!" Chen exasperatedly asked the man.

"In this age, everyone will believe anything related to the heavens and I just used that as an excuse to get them off my back. They will be too scared to come after me now." Jinyoung laughs evilly as he walks towards the Queen Mother's abode.

"Daebi Mama...Lady Park is here."

"Send her in.."

Chen nods his head towards the suddenly nervous Jinyoung. He walks inside and bows down to the Queen, not lifting his head and waiting for the Queen Mother's permission.

"Hmmm...you have such a beautiful face, it's no wonder that my son has been smitten. Look at me in the eyes, Lady Park."

Jinyoung looks straight into the eyes of the elder lady who smiled at him with welcome.

"I am very happy that someone from the Park Clan has sent their own to be one of the King's concubines, you see your family has been notorious for producing only male heirs and children. Why I can honestly say that you are indeed a miracle, I can understand why Minister Park said he has hidden you as long as he can."

Jinyoung bows his head again, knowing these details since his mother has been teaching him the family background.

"Thank you for your kind words and praises Daebi Mama."

The Queen Mother nods her head. Pleased at the politeness of the young lady in front of her.

"Daebi Mama...the tea is here." The Queen's lady in waiting announced and the staff fill in the small room, serving the tray they finally left the two alone.

"Let me serve you some tea Daebi Mama, to refresh your body and soul on this fine day." Jinyoung bows down again as he started to prepare the tea.

The Queen Mother observes his actions and is pleased by what she saw. Jaebum has always been her favorite adopted son, and she wants nothing but the best for him. If this gentle little lady gives him happiness then he shall have her.

"Lady Park, do you know that Jaebum is not my biological son?"

"Yes Daebi Mama, Healer Chen told me that particular detail."

"He is the son of one of the late King's consorts and such, all of the King's children are automatically adopted as my children too. That is why, when Lady Jang died from illness at such a young age, leaving a young Jaebum I took him under my wing. But many have been against him all along."

"What a difficult life he has Daebi Mama."

"Yes..he is the second in line to the throne next to the crown prince but alas my child is sick, he has always been weak for a child. He died due to unknown reasons, I am sure he was poisoned but I never had any proof. The third prince's mother takes action after the crown prince died. She talked to the Ministers, wanting to put her child to the throne but alas, I won't let her. I fought to have Jaebum at that throne. I may have failed in my own child but I won't let my second child suffer again. You see..if the third prince was crowned then Jaebum's life will be in danger." the Queen Mother delicately said as she sips on her tea.

She then looked at Jinyoung straight in the eye.

"The King is the Child that is dear to my heart and I won't let anyone harm him. Do you understand Lady Park?" She seriously said as Jinyoung lifted an eyebrow.

This is it, the Queen Mother's first warning, a warning to never lay a hand on her precious child.

"I guess no one can harm the King unless he lets them," Jinyoung said with double meaning. It is true, to be a king means being invisible, you are safe and very well guarded but the pain is a universal thing, it can be felt in different ways. What the Queen might try to say is to not hurt the King emotionally.

"And I think that he will let you whatever you want Lady Park."

"I will never intentionally hurt the King, Daebi Mama. What is a mere young woman like me can do to the greatest King that Joseon ever has?"

"You will hurt him for you have his heart, that is the painful truth in life Lady Park. Once you're in love you will be in pain."

"He likes me Daebi Mama, and I also like him but as a mere friend only. I will try my best to return his feelings but if I fail, you don't need to worry for I will stay by his side and be his strength. I will never leave him behind, for a love of a friend is much stronger than a love of a mere slave or possession, yes I viewed being a concubine as slavery because you put us out of our parents household, tempt us with the notion of a much better life standing and taking away our freedom by placing us in rooms and palaces doing nothing and just wasting our time in this prison called the palace."

The Queen Mother smiled at Jinyoung, pleased with his answers the Queen gave a nod of approval.

"A Lady with a mind of her own, a realistic point of view and a will of her own. You have a strong personality Lady Park, I can see why Jaebum is attracted to you. You will do well as one of my son's consort. I will look forward to seeing you more often."

"Thank you Daebi Mama, I will forever give thanks to you."

As such Jinyoung walks out with a satisfied aura that Healer Chen and his maids in waiting felt relieved at seeing. When Jinyoung has a good standing they will also be protected. He is their guiding light.

"Thank you Lady Park,..."

"For what..."

"For not losing your temper.," Sulli smirks as Wonhee slaps her arms.

"I am this close but I held back." Jinyoung looks at Chen.

"I am on a mission and I need to go back."

Chen nods his head and leads the man on the path towards the Queen's Palace.

"This time you will serve the Queen some tea. Are you ready Jinyoung ah?"

Jinyoung nods his head in determination.

"Yes, I am. Off to battle my dear people!" He energetically said as he grabs his hanbok and started to run. His ladies in waiting shouted at him to stop and run to catch up with him while Chen shakes his head in exasperation.

"I knew he will crack up eventually."

TBC^^

A/N : Jinyoung and the Queen in the next chapter!


End file.
